Their New Beginning
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: The sequel to Eternity Awaits Us and The Ultimate Decision! Elena and Damon come home from their long honeymoon only to suprise everyone with some news. Will their new gift keep Elena from her eternal life with Damon?
1. Chapter 1

Their New Beginning

(Chapter one)

Elena couldn't help but feel anxious as she saw the "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia" sign. She was finally coming back home from her three month honeymoon in Europe with Damon. Three months may have seemed like a long time but Damon wanted it that way. He wanted and needed to get away from Mystic Falls and Elena didn't really mind. So much had happened, like with Katherine coming back for instance and they both needed time to relax and heal and even three months didn't seem long enough. But the honeymoon was just as she had always pictured it. They went sight seeing, visited all kinds of museums and tourist attractions, and of course..there was the time spent in the bedroom. Elena couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she recalled the nights spent in the hotel room. One night in particular couldn't help but play in her mind...

_Flashback_

_Damon was sprawled out on the bed after a long day of touring all throughout Italy's cities and he was tired. He was laying alone as he waited for Elena to finish up in the bathroom. As much as Damon loved Elena and as much as he loved making love to her, tonight he was just too exhausted. His thought's started to wander off to Elena when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see Elena standing there with her hands behind her back and a shocked expression on her face as she stared at the ground in what looked like disbelief. _

"_Elena? Is everything okay?" asked Damon as he raised his eyebrows._

"_Um, yes...everything is fine. Well, I mean I think it's fine but you may feel differently..." she mumbled as her face was still faced towards the ground._

_Damon looked at her questioningly and then said, "What do you have behind your back?"_

Elena looked up at him and all she wanted to do was run. What was happening to her couldn't be possible...Damon had even told her it wasn't possible. Maybe the stupid stick was wrong.

"_Elena, are you going to answer me or what? What's going on?" he was beginning to get annoyed and anxious._

"_Damon..." she gulped. "I'm...pregnant."_

_Damon's eyes got wide with disbelief and his mouth dropped slightly. How did this happen? Vampires couldn't reproduce or at least that's what he had heard. There was no way in hell that test could be right._

"_That test must be wrong. Vampires can't reproduce!" he said in shock._

"_I know, I know but I've taken at least five tests and each one comes out positive Damon. I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days so I decided to research pregnancy for the hell of it and I had all the symptoms. I've been getting sick, I've been tired, and I've had swollen and tender breasts." Elena walked over to Damon as he just stared at her stomach. "I'm so sorry Damon..."_

"Sorry?" he asked. "Why are you apologizing?"

"_I'm sure this is the last thing you wanted..." she said sadly. Elena was hiding the fact that she was overjoyed. She was going to be a mom and she couldn't be more happy._

"_Elena, I never said that. I'm just shocked because I thought it wasn't possible but obviously the source that supplied me with information about vampires when I first turned was wrong. Really though, I'm happy." he said as he looked up into her face and smiled._

"_Really?" she asked. _

"_Of course. I have always thought about having children...I'm just shocked. That's all." he said as Elena smiled up at him. _

"_We're going to parents.." she said._

She was going to have a baby. A child was actually in the process of growing inside of her. It was something that she had always imagined as a child. She used to help her mother take care of Jeremy when he was a baby and she was a natural. Elena placed her hand onto her stomach and smiled.

"We're home." said Damon as he turned and looked at her. He then looked down to see her hands on her stomach so he reached down and placed his hands on hers. "We're all home." he smiled.

Damon grabbed all of their luggage because even though Elena wasn't that far along, he refused to let her do any lifting.

"Damon, it's okay. I can help." she said.

"Go inside. I can handle it. Besides, I can get all our stuff in the door before you probably even reach the steps of the porch." he winked at her and then he was gone.

"Yeah, real nice of you...just leave the pregnant lady." she yelled out into the air but she knew Damon could hear her.

Elena walked up the steps and opened the door. All the lights were out so she figured that Stefan must be out somewhere. She reached up to the light switch and flipped it on and she jumped backwards and almost landed on her butt.

"SUPRISE!" shouted everyone as they all jumped out from behind various places in the Salvatore living room.

"...you guys scared me!" Elena said laughing. "But what are you all doing here? It's not my birthday or anything."

"We know that silly but we all just missed you so much that we had to throw a welcome home party for you and Damon!" chirped Caroline as she grabbed Elena into a tight embrace.

"Aw, guys...thank you!" smiled Elena. "But where's Bonnie?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it..." whispered Caroline as she saw Elena frown. "She is at her grandmother's house supposedly but it's okay, everyone else that loves you like Bonnie does is here! Mingle! Tell us all about the honeymoon!"

Elena nodded her head as she saw Damon smiling at her from across the room. She walked over to him and pulled him towards the couch to sit down.

"You planned this?" she asked him.

"The blonde girl planned it. All they did was ask me for our returning date and time. I had absolutely no idea that this is what we would home to. I think we should have stayed away longer." he smirked.

"Oh shut up." said Elena as she rolled her eyes and pulled Damon onto the couch next to her. "I missed home."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

Everyone began to gather around Elena and Damon as they talked about their honeymoon. They talked about all the places they visited, the great places that they ate at, people they met, and then Elena debated whether or not to tell them all the news. She squeezed Damon's hand and he could see the debate she was having on her face. She turned to look at him and all he did was nod, telling her that it would be okay.

"We also have some news.." said Elena shyly. "Damon and I are...pregnant. I'm already three months." 

The room grew silent for a moment and then it went crazy. It was like a chorus of people was being led and Elena and Damon could hear nothing but "Congrats!" and praises throughout the room. Elena looked around and smiled and then she felt someone tap her back gently and she turned around to see Aunt Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna!" squeaked Elena as she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you too! I'm so happy you're home and what is this news that I hear? You're going to a mom..." Jenna smiled as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know...it's so sudden and soon but it just-" Elena's words were cut off as Aunt Jenna shook her head and placed a finger over Elena's mouth.

"I am so proud of you Elena...I feel like I've never told you that enough. I wish you two would have waited a little longer but I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a great mother and I love you. You know...you're parents would be so proud of you right now for the girl that you have become." tears were now running down Jenna's face as she held Elena's shoulders and looked into her lapis lazuli eyes.

"Aunt Jenna...thank you. That really means a lot to me...I love you too." Elena could now feel the tears streaming down her face as Jenna pulled her in for one last hug and then went to face Damon.

"And Damon. Thank you." Jenna smiled.

Damon looked at her with confusion. "For...?"

"For being the person that you are. I'll admit that I had my doubts about you but you truly do make my niece happy and I couldn't be more grateful for that. She's been through a lot and you always seemed to be the one by her side so thank you. And congratulations on being a soon to be dad!" Jenna yanked Damon into a hug as he slowly reached up and patted her back. He wasn't very good as this whole affection towards people other than Elena thing.

"You're...welcome." he muttered as he saw Elena smiling at him.

Jenna congratulated them each one more time and then excused herself to use the restroom. As Elena turned to go socialize with everyone she stopped dead in her tracks as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Elena! Caroline called me and told me about you guys coming home and I just had to be here to see you! And you're pregnant? I can't believe it!" Alex said as she pulled her hands together and held them up to her mouth as she tried to hold in her excitement. It looked like she was praying.

"Haha, yep...there's a baby in here." she said as she looked down at her stomach.

"I'm really happy for you guys, that's a real gift." Alex smiled.

"I can't wait to be honest but enough about me. Please, tell me you're staying?" said Elena.

"I don't know Elena..." Alex said with hesitation in her voice.

"Please? I could really use the help during the pregnancy and you know we have plenty of room here...I miss having you around." said Elena softly.

"...fine! But only because you need my help. Once you have the baby I'll have to leave. It's just weird you know...because of Stefan and all."

"Did someone say my name?" said Stefan as he made his way towards Elena and Alex.

"Stefan!" yelled Elena as she hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, it's great to see you and Damon again. Things have just been too quiet around here...I've actually kind of missed the daily threats and sarcasm from my brother."

"And I have missed your brooding self as well dear brother." smirked Damon as he appeared besides Stefan. "Oh Stefan, have you met MY wife and the soon to be mother to MY child, Elena?"

Stefan looked from Damon to Elena as his face dropped a little. "Mother to your child...?" he whispered.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the announcement that Damon and I made?" asked Elena.

"I was hunting. You're pregnant Elena...? How is that even possible?" Stefan was hurt. He had lost her, then had to watch her marry his own brother, and now she was having his brother's child as well? How much more could a man take?

"Seems that our little vampire friend that told us all about our kind once we turned was wrong about us being able to reproduce. But who cares, aren't you happy for us Uncle Stefan?" Damon's eyes lit up as he saw Stefan's face grow uncomfortable.

"Yes but if you'll excuse me, I need to get something to drink." Stefan took off towards the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him.." whispered Alex as she took off after Stefan.

Elena turned around and glared at Damon. "Really Damon?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"What?" he smirked back.

"Did you really have to do that to him? It's already hard enough on him...why did you have to tell him like that?" she demanded.

"He'll get over it Elena. And I really don't care if it's hard on him. He's going to have to accept the fact sooner or later that you're with me now. We are about to start a family Elena and my brother can just suck it up." Damon scowled and went towards the stairs to go into their bedroom.

"Damon," yelled Elena. "Wait a second. You're right and yes, Stefan does need to face reality but you didn't have to tell him that way."

"Too late." said Damon as he turned away and took off up the stairs.

….

Alex walked into the kitchen to find Stefan leaning over the counter.

"Stefan..?" she asked.

Stefan turned around to face Alex. "Alex...it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too but are you okay?" she asked.

"..Honestly Alex, I'm not. All of this is just a lot for me to handle." he said as he looked towards the ground.

"Stefan I know but you have to face the music. Elena is with Damon now and they are going to have a family in a few months...instead of acting this way, you should support them and be happy for them." she smiled as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and looked up into her face.

"What happened to us Alex...?" he whispered to her and her face went blank. "I know it may have seemed like I couldn't get over Elena but everyday with you helped. You showed me how to love again, I really did love you and I still do..."

Alex just stood there, her eyes locked on Stefan's face. "I...uh..." but the words couldn't find a way out as she tried to speak.

Stefan reached up and cupped her face in his hands, admiring her true beauty. Yes, he was having trouble getting over Elena but being with Alex was helping him move on until he lost her. He loved her...Stefan could see the color rising on Alex's cheeks but then she broke the hold he had on her.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled as she took off out of the kitchen and ran upstairs but Stefan took off after her. He watched through a crack in the door as she wept. Her body was shaking with sobs and he knew at that moment that he needed her and wanted her and she wouldn't admit it but she needed and wanted him too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three)

Alex sat on the bed, unable to stop the tears and pain that poured out of her body. She was still in love with Stefan and she always would be. He was the first guy to actually treat her good and she missed having him by her side. She missed his arms and the way that he would look at her but then there was always the one problem...Elena. Alex had nothing against Elena and she loved her like a sister but she couldn't help but morn the fact that the man of her dreams still had feelings for Elena. Elena had moved on, she was married and now she was even pregnant but Stefan...he just couldn't move on from the brunette beauty. Alex sat in the silence crying until she heard the door creak open as she jumped up in shock.

"What are you doing here? I need to be alone..." she whispered.

Stefan had his eyes locked on her. He didn't speak. All he did was walk towards Alex and take her into his arms. Stefan could feel her body shaking and her tears soaking through his shirt as she clung to his chest but he didn't care, all he wanted was her. He could never have Elena again no matter how much her wanted her so he knew it was time to let her go. He had the perfect girl right in his arms, he wouldn't let her go again.

Stefan lightly grabbed Alex's chin and pulled her face up to his. He took his thumb and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Alex.." he whispered. "I am so sorry..."

She was lost in his eyes and she could see the pain that was now visible in them. "It's okay Stefan but I don't know about all of-" Her eyes got big as Stefan crushed his lips into hers. Once Alex realized what was happening she grabbed onto Stefan, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him like she had never kissed him before. She had missed his touch and he had missed hers.

"I love you Alex and I need you. We can do this, together." said Stefan as he pulled away from their kiss to tell her this.

"Oh, Stefan..I love you too. I've missed you so much. And you're right, we can do this. We can get through anything as long as we're together." she smiled as fresh tears of joy ran down her face.

This moment they were sharing was what they both needed. They both needed to feel loved and wanted again and now they had it.

….

Elena was angry. She had cleared out all of the guests from the welcome home party and she was now sitting on the couch. Damon was the man she loved but he was never very good with words unless they were sexual or cocky remarks. She understood that he was angry about Stefan still wanting her but he didn't have to tell Stefan she was pregnant in the way that he did. She kept replaying the scene over in her head and each time she kept seeing Stefan's face and the hurt it displayed. Elena got up off the couch and marched upstairs to talk to Damon. When she opened the door, no one was inside. Sitting on a desk in the room was a note. Elena picked it up and recognized Damon's fine script written on the paper. _Elena, I'm out hunting..I'll be back soon. Love, Damon._ Of course, he just had to be out when she needed to talk to him, that was _so_ Damon. Elena had nothing else to do so she picked up her favorite thing in the world, besides Damon, which was her diary. It had been awhile since she had written in it and right now she needed it more than ever.

_Dear Diary, Well today was a very eventful day. Lets start from the beginning shall we? Well, to get you up to speed, I'm married now and it isn't to Stefan. I know what you're thinking...Why not Stefan? He's perfect, handsome, kind, and the good brother and even though Stefan is all of that...I'm just not in love with him anymore. I've chosen "the bad boy", Damon. He really isn't that bad once you get to know him. He's good and I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. If you think marrying Damon was a shock, wait till you hear this. I'm pregnant! Crazy huh? I'm already three months along, can you believe it? I thought I'd never be able to have children and a family of my own and I was okay with that. I learned to live with it. I'd always have Damon but turns out, vampires can reproduce. I'm going to be a mom and it's one of the best feelings in the world. There's a life inside of me right now as we speak! I know I'll be a good mom even thought I'm a little bit scared and you may not think so but Damon is going to be an amazing father. He was shocked at first and I could tell he was scared even though he wouldn't admit it but he loves this baby just as much as I do. Tomorrow is yet another check up, six more months to go!_Elena paused for a moment to look up from her diary because she felt eyes on her.

"How was your hunt?" she asked.

"Oh same old, same old. Find some helpless person, feed on them, clean them up to make you happy, erase their memory, then send them one their merry little way." he said.

"Damon, we need to talk." she said flatly.

"About?" he asked.

"You can't keep doing this Damon. Stefan is just having a hard time moving on and you keep bringing things up to make it even harder for him and that's not fair." she said.

"It's not fair? I watched him have you for so long and now you're mine so guess what? If I want to gloat, I can. He did it to me so now it's my turn." he scowled.

"So sink to his level? That's so like you Damon. Learn to be the bigger person and be a man!" she yelled.

Damon was beyond angry. He wanted to kill Stefan so without thinking he ripped open the bedroom door and stormed down the hall to Stefan's room with Elena running after him. He jerked Stefan's door open ready to pounce but he froze as he saw what was taking place in front of him.

"Damon? What the hell? GET OUT!" yelled Stefan as he pulled his bare body off of Alex and grabbed a pillow to cover him. Alex let out a small scream of embarrassment as she pulled the covers over herself and saw Damon and then Elena appear at the door.

"Oh..I..uh..sorry." said Damon as he furrowed his brows and then shut the door.

Elena stood there in shock as she starred at Stefan's door. Did this mean that Stefan had finally gotten over her and decided that he really did love Alex and that he didn't want to lose her again? Elena smiled and then grabbed Damon's hand as she pulled him towards the bedroom. She pushed him down into a chair and then starting pacing the room, the same smile still on her face.

"What are you doing?" asked Damon.

"Damon, don't you see? This is perfect! Stefan is back with Alex!" she cried.

"And? What do I care?" he mumbled.

"Are you blind? Stefan isn't the kind of guy to just go and have sex for the hell of it. He does it because he loves the person. This obviously means that he finally realized how much he loves Alex and how he doesn't want to lose her again! He's moved on Damon!" she said happily.

"How would you know Stefan's reasons behind having sex?" he asked.

"Damon, that's really not the point." she said.

"You had sex with him?" he said bitterly.

"You already knew that Damon...it happened one time when we were first together."

"Whatever. As long as Stefan gets over you and stops his crying and brooding, I'm fine. But I need a drink." he said as he walked over to a table to grab a glass and the scotch. "Want one?"

"I can't drink Damon. Hello, I'm pregnant." she laughed. "By the way, tomorrow is another doctor's appointment. You're going right?"

"Count me in." he said as he pulled the glass of scotch closer to his face to take a sip.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four)

Elena was the first one to wake up that morning. All night she had dreams about the life growing inside of her and she was restless but excitement and joy pumped through her veins. She got out of bed and slipped a robe on over her tank top and girl boxer shorts to walk downstairs and make a cup of coffee. As she walked downstairs, she saw the familiar blonde hair that she had grown accustomed too.

"Good morning." said Elena happily.

"Elena, you're up rather early." smiled Alex.

"Well today is another doctor's appointment and I just couldn't sleep! Every check up is getting closer to finding out what I'm having!" she said with nothing but excitement.

"Oh wow, that's really exciting! Good luck!" Alex said. "Oh, and Elena? About last night after the party..."

"No no, it's fine Alex! I'm actually really happy for you and Stefan. It's so good to see that you two are back together and trying to form a relationship again."

"Really? Thanks Elena. Well hey, I'm heading out for a run so I will see you later. Good luck at the doctor." said Alex as she opened the front door letting the sunlight explode through.

Elena nodded at her and waved goodbye until the front door shut again. She moseyed around the kitchen and then she could hear the faint sound foot steps coming towards her.

"You really have to stop all this morning time, I'm super happy stuff Elena. I can't handle this for eternity. You're supposed to be my princess of darkness, you are supposed to like the dark." said Damon as he dragged his feet across the floor and pulled his tired body into a chair at the kitchen table.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm just way to excited for today." she smiled.

"I figured because when I went to spoon my wife, she wasn't there. You left me." he said sarcastically as he placed his head onto the table.

"I'm sure you'll live." she said. "Well you need to get ready because my appointment is at ten."

"Early appointments too? What do you not understand about darkness?" he pouted.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready so I suggest you do the same." she said.

Elena could tell that she was hormonal because she never felt herself being annoyed with Damon and right now she was. She went upstairs to go put on some clothes for the day. She was happy that she could fit into her normal clothes for now but before she knew it, she'd be in maternity clothes, walking like a penguin. She picked out a cute top and a pair of khaki shorts for the day and then went to put on a light bit of makeup. She brushed through her silky hair, brushed her teeth, and then headed back downstairs to wait until it was time to leave.

Damon watched through the kitchen as Elena went to sit on the couch. She really was excited about this baby thing but he wasn't so sure about it. In reality, Damon was scared. He wasn't the type of guy that people would see fit to be a father and personally, he didn't think he approved of himself having a child. He never really knew what it was like to have a father because his father never really cared about him. His father spent majority of his time gloating over Stefan while he was left in the dark. He didn't know what it was like to share a bond and love between a person and their father and he was terrified that since he didn't know how, he wouldn't be able to give that bond to his own child. He wasn't ready for this...

"Are you ready?" he asked as his mind snapped back into reality and he walked over to Elena.

"Yes!" she cried as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon returned the hug and then pulled her back.

"Let's go then." he smiled, trying to remain calm.

….

The car ride to the doctor was miserable for both of them. Elena wanted them to get there faster and Damon wanted to go back home. When they finally reached the office, Elena jumped out of the car and ran inside. Damon braced himself and then walked in after her. He looked around the room at all of the expectant mothers. Elena was going to be huge and he didn't really like the idea of that. Her body was so tiny that it seemed like she would bust if she got that big. He watched as Elena filled out all of her paperwork and then returned it to the lady at the desk. They waited for awhile, hand in hand, until her name was called.

"Elena Salvatore?" asked the nurse. Elena smiled and then walked towards her.

"Hello, right this way please." she said with a smile as she lead them into a room. "Dr. King will be with you shortly."

Elena nodded her head and then turned to look at Damon. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Oh..yeah." he said, nodding.

"Damon..? What's wrong?" concern was now visible on her face. Just as Damon was about to let his emotions pour out, which he rarely did, the door opened.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. So Elena, any things going on with the baby? I know you must be excited because on your next visit we should be able to tell what you're having." said Dr. King.

"I know, I can't wait! And no, nothing new with the baby." said Elena as she glanced over with Damon. Something was on his mind and she wanted to know.

"Okay well I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt." said Dr. King as she reached for the ultrasound device and gel. "Now when I put this on your stomach, it will feel very cold. What we're listening for today is a heartbeat and hopefully we can get a good picture."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand as their eyes focused on the screen in front of them and then they heard it. The sound of a heartbeat. Damon turned towards Elena and saw tears flowing down her face and nothing but a smile was visible on her perfect lips that he loved to plant kisses on.

"The heartbeat still sounds very healthy! Now, if you will look at the screen you will see the image of your baby. Right there, that's the feet and arms and then that's the head." said Dr. King as she pointed at places on the screen.

Damon's eyes were fixed on the screen as he felt his mouth drop open a tiny bit. There, on that screen, was _his_ child. It was a part of him. He fathered the small creature that was growing inside Elena's stomach and at that moment nothing but...joy filled his silent, non beating heart. He couldn't get over how unreal the image was no matter how many times he had seen it already. No matter how scared he was, this was his child and he was going to be a good father to it. If it was necessary, he hid his scared feelings for her. He was doing this for Elena because he knew how much this baby meant to her.

"Damon..." she whispered. "that's _our _baby."

Damon was speechless as the sound of the babies heartbeat continued to fill the room. He simply nodded at Elena and smiled.

After Elena was cleaned up and Dr. King made arrangements for her next appointment, Damon took Elena's hand and let her out to the car. As soon as she took her seat, she turned to look at Damon and exploded with questions.

"What's wrong Damon? Why were you making that facial expression when I asked if you were excited? Why did you sound so unhappy? Did I do or say something?" she asked.

"Someone is full of questions." he said. "You did nothing wrong Elena, can we just please talk about this once we get back to the boardinghouse?" 

"Oh, that's just so like you. Never wanting to talk about your feelings." she huffed and crossed her arms, staring out the window.

"I never said I didn't want to talk about this Elena, I just said to wait until we got back." he replied.

"Whatever. Just take me home." said Elena in a dull voice

"Your wish is my command."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five)

Elena ripped open the door to the boardinghouse and marched upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Stefan and Alex were sitting on the couch exchanging looks of confusion as they turned to then see Damon walking through the door.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

Damon took a deep breath and then sat down into his black leather chair, his head hung low.

"She's upset with me." he said.

"What did you do this time Damon?" asked Stefan.

Damon wasn't in the mood to threaten Stefan or start a fight. He simply looked at him and confessed the problem. "She asked me if I was excited before the doctor came in and I said yes but I wasn't to convincing so once we got in the car she started questioning me and I told her we'd talk once we got home but of course, you both know Elena, when she wants answers...she wants them right away so naturally, she's angry with me."

"Damon, why didn't you sound happy..?" Alex said.

"You want the truth?" he asked.

"No, I want a lie. Of course I want the truth." she replied.

"Well...I'm scared, to death about having this baby. I'm scared that I wont be a good father and I'm pretty sure that anybody in this town would agree to that assumption. All of my miserable life as a human, I lived in the shadows, watching my father gloat over how perfect Stefan was. He was ashamed of me and thought of me as the embarrassment to the family. The only person who ever truly cared about me was my mother. I made a bond with my mother and I saw how gentle and loving she was to me so I know that Elena will be a good mother because she was so similar to my own but I never got to experience how a father and a child bond. I don't know what it's like to have a father and I'm scared that since I have no idea about that special bond, I won't be able to give it to my own child." he said as tears threatened to leave his eyes but he held them back.

Stefan and Alex were silent for awhile until Stefan spoke up. "Damon, mother wasn't the only person who truly cared about you. I did too and I still do. I know you're scared and you have reason to be but trust me, you'll be an amazing father. You helped to raise me when father was sick. You helped mother take care of me, you protected me, and you loved me Damon because I was you're little brother. That was you being like a father to me and as strange as this may sound to you, I looked up to you back then. I wanted to be like you when we were younger. You helped me grow up and you always protected me like a father would do Damon." said Stefan. He was now standing by Damon with his hand on his shoulder.

"You think I'll be a good father? I'm a monster Stefan. I should have died in 1864, that way this world would have been safe. The things I've done, the people I've hurt and killed...that's not anything that should be allowed to have a child." he whispered.

Stefan was about to speak but then he heard a small cry coming from the stairs. He turned to see Elena, her hand covering her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'll leave you too alone. Come on Alex." said Stefan as he grabbed Alex's hand and lead her outside to go for a walk.

Damon looked up at Elena but then glanced back down to the floor. He didn't move as he saw her feet move towards the couch to sit across from him.

"Damon..?" she whispered. Her voice was shaking. "That was why you sounded so unhappy in the doctor's office today? You're scared...?"

Damon finally mustered up enough strength to look up at Elena. "Yes and seeing as you heard that whole conversation, you know why."

"Everything that Stefan said is true Damon. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing father. Even today, you still take care of Stefan and make sure he's safe. But I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen to me good." she said as she walked over to Damon, kneeling on the floor and then taking his face into her hands, their eyes locked on each other. "You are not a monster. Do you understand me? You've made mistakes and bad choices but everyone has Damon. If you would have died, I wouldn't be with you right now. We wouldn't be in the midst of starting a family. You are my _world_ Damon. Don't you see that? A life without you is nothing. I love you.."

Damon hated seeing her cry. He hated knowing that he was the one that made her cry. And what he hated most of all, was showing his soft side. It wasn't like him but all this baby talk was breaking him and wearing him out. "I love you too Elena."

She let out a small cry and then flung her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Elena." he said.

"It's okay Damon. But you need to realize that you can talk to me about these things. Trust me, as excited as I am...I'm scared too Damon. I'm only nineteen years old and I'm having a child. I don't know if I'm ready for this but if we have each other, we can get through this." she smiled at him.

"You have nothing to worry about Elena. I've seen the way you've taken care of Jeremy and the way that you care for the people you love. That motherly instinct is in you and trust me, you are going to be a great mother." he said as he now took her face in his hands.

"Oh Damon, I love you. So much. We can do this." The same smile was still planted on her face as she reached up and placed her lips on his. He could feel her body relax as he pulled her closer. His hands wandered her body as one hand clung to the small of her back, holding her steady. His other hand wandered to her head as he brushed his fingers through her hair. She could feel his tongue tracing over her bottom lip and she obeyed what he wanted and opened her mouth, letting their tongues enter each others mouths. When Damon was kissing her, she felt all her troubles wash away. It was just her and him, time was still as they embraced and kissed each other with passion. This was her husband, her best friend, the person she could count on, the father of her child...her true love. It had all started out as Damon trying to win her over and take her from Stefan. Elena fought her desire for him for a long time and she was good at hiding it but all of that changed when Damon became closer to her. She realized that she wasn't in love with Stefan anymore...he would always be her first love but Damon was her _true_ love and her last love. Nothing would ever break the bond they shared and eventually, when the time was right...she would turn and be able to spend the rest of her life with him. Elena's thoughts sent a shock through her body and she pulled away from Damon's kiss.

"Elena? What's wrong?" he asked, holding her shoulders.

"Eternity..." she whispered.

"Okay...what about it?" he said.

"After I have this baby, I want to turn but what about the baby Damon? It's going to grow up seeing its parents never age?" she cried.

"Elena, calm down...there's no rush for you to change anyways." he said. Shit, he never thought about how having this baby would change their plans this much.

"No Damon, there is a rush. Everyday I'm getting older. Before you know it I'll be in my thirties and too old for you!" she said.

"Elena, I'm 146 years old. I think you reaching the age of thirty isn't a big deal. When the time is right, I promise you, I will turn you because I do want eternity with you. Okay?" he said.

"What about the baby? We're just going to let it grow old and see us stay young?" she asked.

"...I don't know right now Elena. We'll just figure it out when the time comes...just please, relax. I'm pretty sure that stress is the last thing you need right now. Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can lay down." he smiled at her and then picked her up into his arms.

Elena was going to live forever with him, there was no mistaking it but the baby...Damon had no idea what was in store for its future.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six)

"That was really sweet of you Stefan. All the stuff you said to Damon.." smiled Alex.

Stefan let out a small sigh and then glanced up at the crystal blue sky above him. "It was all true Alex. I loved my brother because he was like my best friend but things changed. We grew apart but there will always be care for him inside me. He's my flesh and blood."

"Well I'm proud of you. I know it took a lot to say that after all the things he's done to you." she said.

"It's no big deal. I never knew Damon felt that way...if you don't mind, I'd rather not really talk about it if it's okay with you." he said.

"Of course, that's fine." she said as she leaned her body in closer to his. He moved his arm over her shoulder as they walked through the garden.

"I love you Alex." said Stefan as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

…

"Damon?" called Elena but she got no reply. "Damon?"

He was in his office reading a parenting book, which was rather embarrassing, while Elena was napping. He had developed such a soft side after finally winning Elena's heart. He couldn't help but frown in disgust at his new personality at times. He could hear her voice calling after him so he got up and walked towards the bedroom to find her propped up against the pillows with her arms crossed.

"There you are. Did you not hear me calling your name?" she said dryly.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't pregnant. So moody.." he mumbled under his breath so she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your aid right away princess but what can I do for you?"

"Can you go to the store and get me some dill pickles and vanilla ice cream?" she smiled at him.

Damon face scrunched up and his nose turned up in the air at the thought of her wanting to eat those two things. "Sure I guess but please tell me you're going to eat them separately."

"No, I'm going to eat them together. Doesn't it sound delicious? I've been craving it allll day!" she cried.

"If that's what you really want then fine. I'll be back shortly. Stay in bed." he said as he turned on his heels to leave the room.

"Thank you!" she called after him.

Damon was on his way to the car to go get Elena's nasty requests as he saw his dear brother and Alex approaching.

"Where are you off to?" asked Stefan.

"To get pickles and vanilla ice cream." stated Damon as he plopped down into the drivers seat and then took off towards the store.

When he finally arrived he went searching down the aisles until he came across the two things he needed and then he marched to the check out counter. The cashier was a small redheaded girl who looked like she was just about to start college. Damon examined her name tag and saw the name Kelly printed on it.

"This is an interesting paring." she said. He was gorgeous and she couldn't help but admire him and try and take every glimpse of him in.

"I couldn't agree with you more but she asked for it so I came and go it." he replied with his famous grin.

"She..?" asked Kelly.

"Yes, she. My wife Elena. She's four months pregnant and she had a craving for this so being the gentleman that I am, I went to the rescue to get what she wanted." he said. He couldn't believe that she was already that far along.

"Oh...your wife." she mumbled. "That will be $8.68."

Damon reached into this wallet and pulled out his credit card. He swiped it through the machine and then grabbed his bags but before he left he walked over to Kelly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he noticed the vein throbbing on her neck. He needed to eat and he needed to do it now.

"When is your break?" he whispered into her ear. He knew he had to charm her so she'd willingly follow him. Little did she know that he was just using her to satisfy his cravings.

"Now.." she whispered back to him as she followed him out the door and into his car. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl in a way. She was obviously attracted to him and she was under the impression that she was about to get "something" from him. Her mind was so clouded with sexual desire that she was oblivious to the fact that they were now parked in the woods. Damon went over to her side of the car and helped her out. He looked into the girls eyes and began to speak.

"You will not remember anything that is about to happen. Do you understand?" he asked as he watched her nod her head yes. He slowly moved her red hair away from her neck and began to run his lips up and down it. The blood lust was driving him mad and before he knew it, his fangs were digging deep into her skin. Kelly was willing so she felt no pain, only pleasure. It had been quite some time since Damon had fed on fresh blood so he almost couldn't stop. He could feel her body getting weaker and limp and once her heart beat got incredibly slow, he stopped and sat her against a tree. "You don't remember any of this. You do not remember me and you will not try to find me. You will not show anyone the marks on your neck and you will forget that any of this happened. Once you can walk again, return to your home and lay down." Kelly just nodded at him and then he was gone, on his way back to the boardinghouse.

….

"FINALLY!" cried Elena. "Took you long enough!"

Damon watched as she dove into the grocery store bag and pulled out the jar of dill pickles. She took one pickle in her hand and then opened the lid of the ice cream with the other. She then scooped the pickle down into the ice cream and bit into it. Her eyes closed and she let out a satisfying sigh before looking at Damon.

"That is sooo good. Thank you!" she smiled at him.

"Anything for you." he said.

"Oh, I thought that maybe we would go shopping today after my appointment so we could buy some stuff for the nursery. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"I guess so." he said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood pack. He felt guilty about Kelly but he had missed the taste of fresh blood and he just couldn't resist the temptation. He was still hungry so he reached for a glass and poured a cup full of the rich and creamy red color and downed it in one sip.

"Today's the day Damon." she reminded him.

"What day might that be?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot! It's the day that we find out what we're having!"she smiled at him.

"Oh yes, how could I ever forget." he smiled as she pulled him towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter seven)

Elena and Damon walked into the doctor's office. Damon was happy that Elena now knew how he was feeling about this baby and why he was so scared. Today was probably one of the most exciting yet fearful moments in his life and he had some pretty exciting and fearful moments before but this topped them all. Damon watched as Elena patted her stomach lightly as she laid on the examining table in Dr. King's office.

"What do you want?" Elena asked Damon.

"You." he replied as he winked over at her.

"You already have me silly but what I mean is, what gender are you hoping that this baby will be?" her eyes were now locked on his face.

"Hm, well I suppose most men would want their first child to be a boy so they can teach them sports and manly things but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't approve of our child participating in the kind of "sports" I like...but in all honesty, I don't think I'd mind having a girl." he said to her.

"Really? And why is that?" she asked him. Her eyes were still locked on him.

"Because I want a girl just like you. I want our child, even if it is a boy, to look like you. I want it to have your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your loving, kind, and generous personality. I know you refuse to believe that I'm a monster but I am. If I'm being completely honest, I rather have our child be nothing like me." he laughed.

Elena couldn't help but blush at Damon's words. "Oh Damon, If I'm being completely honest...I'd rather our child have your looks and be more like you."

Damon walked over towards Elena and brushed his thumb over her cheek. Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. King walked in holding Elena's file in her hand. 

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. How are you both doing?" she smiled at them. Elena really like Dr. King. She had a warm glow about her and Elena felt safe around her. She knew that she and her baby were in good hands.

"We're doing wonderful, just very excited to see what we're having today!" said Elena with joy.

"Well then, lets not waste any time. Elena, you know the drill." she said to her as Elena nodded and lifted her shirt up so her small baby bump was now exposed. She shivered a little when the cold gel hit her stomach.

"Alright, lets see what we can get today." said Dr. Kind cheerfully. She kept moving the ultrasound device over Elena's stomach until a clear image was visible in front of them. "Would you like to know what the sex of your baby is?" she smiled.

Elena pulled her eyes away from the screen to look at Damon's face for just a moment. He smiled at her and nodded, indicating that he was ready if she was.

"Yes.." whispered Elena.

"Well, I'm proud to tell you that you are having a baby boy!" said Dr. King as she glanced over to look at them.

Elena let out a small cry of joy as she looked over to see Damon's reaction. His eyes were still glued on the screen before him.

"Damon..?" said Elena.

He finally turned around to look at her and he stood up. Elena was afraid that he was going to leave the room but instead, he bent down and pulled her into a hug. He let her cry into his arms and then she looked up to smile at him.

"We're having a boy Damon!" she cried.

"I promise you Elena, I'm going to be a good father to our son." he said as he stroked her hair.

"I know you will Damon. I've never had a doubt that you wouldn't be a good father." she smiled up at him. "Come on, lets go home. I can't wait to tell Stefan and Alex the good news!"

Damon took Elena's hand in his as he led her to the car. She kept looking at the pictures of their son over and over again. When they finally reached the boardinghouse, she ran up the front steps and burst through the front door. She could smell the delicious aroma of baked chicken, squash, and green beans from the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen door, Damon following right behind her, to see Alex busy with dinner.

"Oh wow, that smells great Alex!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks but who cares about dinner at a time like this. What is it? A boy or a girl?" she cried as she ran to see the ultrasound pictures in Elena's hand. Elena was pointing things out and then she came to the part that showed the gender.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell by that thing that we're having a boy!" said Elena as Alex pulled her into a hug.

"Elena, this is so wonderful!" said Alex.

"Do you mind if I ask what's so wonderful?" said Stefan as he entered the kitchen.

"Dear brother, I'm proud to inform you that you are now an Uncle to a your nephew which we have yet to name." said Damon with a grin.

Stefan had to remember that Elena could no longer end up with him and if he let things like this effect him, he would upset Alex. "Really? Do you have pictures?" he said with a smile.

Elena handed Damon the ultrasound pictures as he showed them to Stefan.

"You see brother, that thing right there, well lets just say he's like his dad in that department and that he's truly blessed." winked Damon as he pointed the area that proved he was having a son.

"Alright, that was just a little bit too much information for my liking Damon but really," he said as he turned to look at Damon and Elena. "I'm really happy for both of you. I know how much this means to you and just know, I'll be here if you guys need me."

Elena couldn't help but smile. This was the St. Stefan that she had known. He was finally coming back to the world. He was no longer letting himself be held up on the past, he was trying hard to move forward and embrace the love that Alex offered him. Elena couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Stefan for his own brother but even though she hurt him in one of the worst ways imaginable, he still forgave her and loved her. Stefan was the kind of guy that any girl would love to have and that girl would be lucky to have him. Alex was lucky to be one of the few to witness Stefan's love and pure heart. Elena was happy to see that they were trying to work things out and be the couple that they were always meant to be. Elena was starting to see her family fold out before her eyes. She looked at Damon, who would be the protective and caring father. He would be the rock to the family and he would lay down his own life for her and their son. Then she saw herself, the mother. The one that would provide unconditional love, like Damon would, to their son. She would make his meals, pick out his clothes, read bedtime stories to him, and tuck him into bed with Damon at night. Then there was Stefan, the proud and also protective uncle. She could already see that in no time her son would be close to Stefan. She could picture Stefan teaching him all kinds of things, history mainly and loving him. And last but not least, Alex. She wasn't married to Stefan yet, but she knew her son would be calling her Aunt Alex. She saw her too, helping to take care of the baby. Holding him while Elena was busy, taking him out with her and Stefan. Elena's perfect family was beginning to become whole. The next step the arrival of her son.

"Elena, are you ready to go?" asked Damon as her mind came back into focus. Her visions, drifting away.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to go look at things for the baby's room since we now know what colors to buy and such." said Damon.

"Oh, silly me. I was just daydreaming. Come on, lets go!" she said as she shot up towards the door.

**Next chapter is going to be the adventures of Damon and Elena baby shopping! I think that I'm going to have a lot of fun writing that chapter! I'll have it updated soon. Please remember to review and it would be awesome if you added the story to your favorites and alerts! Thank you for reading and I love you all! ~Lindsey.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight)

**Yes, I know I updated this chapter rather quickly but the ideas came to me and I just had to write it out before I lost it! I hope you enjoy and remember to review! ~Lindsey.**

Damon did not like being in this store at all. It was way too happy and the sales lady that was following them around was driving him crazy.

"Do you know what you're having?" said the sales lady to Elena. "If not, you should go with yellow."

"I never understood how yellow was a gender neutral color." said Damon. "Maybe a girl could have a yellow room but have you ever seen a boy with a yellow room?"

The sales lady scowled at Damon. "I'll be up front if you need anything." she smiled at Elena, scowled at Damon once again, and then left.

"Was that necessary Damon?" asked Elena as she was going through a rack of newborn baby boy clothes.

"Well she was getting on my nerves. I'm sorry but I hate it when sales people follow me on my ass the whole time I shop and then try to force me to buy things. If I wasn't in such a good and generous mood today, I might have taken her outback for a little snack." he said to Elena as he flashed her a grin and raised his eyebrows seductively.

"What is up with you and that eye thing?" asked Elena as she playfully punched his stomach.

"What eye thing?" he asked and followed after Elena as she went to look at the cribs.

"Damon, look at this one! What do you think?" she said.

"I think it's a death trap waiting to happen." he said as he eyed the white crib. It was fancy and all but it didn't look like the most stable thing in the world.

"Well fine then, what about this one? Damon, this one is perfect for his room!" she cried.

Damon walked over to the dark crib. It was a deep brown colored chestnut crib. He walked around the whole thing, taking in every inch of it before giving it a good shake.

"Damon, what are you doing?" shouted Elena in a whisper. "You can't just shake the cribs like that!"

"Elena, would you calm down? No one saw me, I was just checking to make sure that this crib was good enough for my son and I've come to the conclusion that it's a good one. Lets get it." he said.

"I'm glad you approve oh all knowing and great one." said Elena as she rolled her eyes at him and then took off to look at more bedroom furniture and color ideas. She looked around for quite a bit of time. She had found the perfect idea for what she wanted her sons room to look like and she was lost in the image of his room until she heard Damon calling after her.

"Elena? Come quick, you have to see this!" he shouted.

She ran over to where he was standing to see him inspecting some ideas that he had in mind for the room.

"How about this idea?" he said. "I was thinking we could paint his walls a midnight blue color and then we could have black bedroom furniture and a nice black rug with a big black rocking chair on it..." he continued on telling Elena his dream room for the baby but stopped when she went hysterical with laughter and took off running to the bathroom in fear that she might pee on herself because her bladder didn't hold liquids very long anymore. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Damon standing against the wall scowling at her.

"May I ask what was _so_ funny?" he said.

"Damon, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to laugh but there's no way that you can be serious about his room being like that! That's so depressing! He needs bright and happy colors. Come on, let me show you what I think we should get." she giggled a little to herself as she dragged Damon towards her idea. "Now look at this. I think his bed sheets and comforter should be baby blue and brown. This comforter is perfect because look, it's got these brown, baby blue, and tan polka dots on it. And these baby blue curtains with the brown lining around them would match it. Then we could get a baby blue dresser for his clothes and a deep brown chestnut changing table to match the crib. And oh, look at this! This white rocking chair would be perfect! All of this would look so nice with tanish white walls"

Damon was not feeling it. "I'm not feeling it." he said flatly.

"But Damon...it's perfect. I love it..." she said softly.

Oh no she doesn't, using the guilt trip on him and damn it...she brought out those damn puppy dog eyes that he fell for so easily. "Fine. If that's what you want...we'll get it. But that doesn't mean I like it. My idea was so much better."

"Thank you! And sure it was.." she laughed.

They bought all the bedroom furniture and sheets and such and loaded into the car. When they got home the first thing Damon did was head upstairs to put the crib together. When he walked into the room he noticed that the walls were already painted the color that Elena had described earlier. "She had all this planned out.." he thought. "She knew I'd give in...damn it!"

He could hear footsteps coming closer and he turned to see Stefan standing at the entrance of the soon to be nursery.

"You like it?" asked Stefan.

"You're telling me that you painted the walls?" said Damon.

"Well yeah, Elena asked me to do it while you guys went out shopping. Didn't she tell you?" said Stefan processing the fact that Damon wasn't in on the idea.

"No she didn't tell me but whatever...get your broody ass over here and help me put this crib together." Damon watched as Stefan shrugged his shoulders and walked over to lend his helping hand...such a saint.

"I mean, how hard could it be?" smiled Stefan.

A few hours had passed and Elena went upstairs to check out Damon and Stefan's progress on the crib. As she peeped in the door she saw that Stefan had already accomplished painting the walls which was a relief. Elena then opened the door to the funniest site she had seen in quite some time. Laying sprawled out on the floor was both Damon and Stefan. They were sound asleep and the crib that they were supposed to be working on was non existent. The parts of the crib were scattered out around them on the floor. Elena giggled to herself and then walked over to Damon to nudge him lightly to tell him to go ahead and come eat dinner.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"What? I'm working on it!" he said as he shot up and grabbed her screw driver attempting to put the crib together. His shouting made Stefan wake up and he too grabbed a screw driver to start working.

"It's coming along real well Elena." said Stefan.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that I came up here to see you both passed out with no crib."

"Hey, it's a lot harder than you think." mumbled Damon.

"Haha, how about you give the crib a break for today and come eat dinner. Alex made plates for you guys so come on." said Elena as she walked out the door and towards the kitchen.

"We're going to get this damn thing together tomorrow." said Damon.

"This is what you get for having to pick the most expensive and high quality crib there is..." said Stefan as he shook his head and took off after Damon for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter nine)

Dinner had really hit the spot for both Damon and Stefan. They had eaten what Alex made for them to make her happy but the blood was what really satisfied them. Once dinner was finished and all the dishes were clean, everyone headed upstairs for bed.

"I'm so tired and my feet are killing me." whined Elena.

Damon could tell that she was trying to persuade him into giving her a foot rub so he grabbed her feet and started massaging them. Elena had her head on her pillow and she was glancing up at the ceiling.

"You know Damon, we can get someone to come and put the crib together if you want." she said.

"No Elena. I've got it under control. Okay?" he said.

"Fine.." she mumbled. She knew there was no way in hell that Damon would give up. She laid there for awhile, letting Damon rub her sore feet until she felt her eyelids get heavy and before she knew it, she was sound asleep. Damon leaned up to her, kissed her forehead, and then took off down the hall.

That stupid crib was haunting him. All its parts were laying there, teasing him but he wasn't going to give up. He was Damon Salvatore...he was _fearless_. He grabbed his screw driver and went to work. He followed all of the instructions and stayed up all night in an attempt to get the crib put together.

….

Elena was once again the first to wake up the next morning. She could never get very comfortable at night so she found herself not being able to sleep very much. Elena rolled over to look at Damon but she found he wasn't there. She sat up quickly and scanned the room but nothing. She started to panic a little as she went down the hall to check for him. As she walked past the baby's room she saw Damon, sitting in the white rocking chair they had bought, sound asleep and next to him stood the chestnut crib. Elena was always so emotional and she couldn't help it when she felt the tears rising in her eyes. She walked over to the crib, running her slender fingers along it, admiring all the work that Damon had done.

"Do you like it?" he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her rather large waist. She was now six months pregnant.

"Like it? I love it Damon!" she said as she rested her head back on Damon's shoulder. "You stayed up all night just to do this to surprise me?"

"Yeah, I know how important all this is to you." he said. "Damn it Elena, you bring out the soft side of me...which I hate by the way!"

"Well I like it. I always knew it was somewhere in there." she smiled. "Well come on, I'm hungry."

Damon couldn't help but smile as Elena took off towards the stairs. He loved this girl and he loved there child. This was their new beginning, life was about to change as they knew it and Damon couldn't be happier until he saw his world crumble right before his eyes...Damon watched in horror as Elena started to fall forward towards the stairs but he caught her just in time before she went tumbling down them. He stared into her face and saw that her eyes had rolled back into her head, her body was limp against his.

"Elena?" he screamed as he shook her lightly, afraid that he may make things worse if he shook her too hard. "Elena, please...wake up! STEFAN!"

Stefan's door ripped open as he saw Elena's limp body in Damon's arms.

"Oh my God Damon, what happened?" he yelled as he knelt down by Damon. "Alex, call 911. NOW!"

"Stefan is everything-" but Alex cut her words short as she let out a fearful gasp and took of running to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, um, there's a pregnant woman and she just collapsed! She needs help, please hurry!" cried Alex.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. What is the address so we can send an emergency paramedic team over? Do you know how far along the woman is?" said the voice

"I don't know the address but it's the big Salvatore boardinghouse, right off town. And she's six months pregnant. Just please hurry, please!" said Alex as tears rolled down her face.

"Lucky for you, we know where the Salvatore place is, someone is on the way right now."

"Thank you!" said Alex as she hung up the phone and ran to Elena's side.

"Elena baby, please...wake up." said Damon as he rocked her and pulled her in close. He couldn't lose her...

Stefan jumped when he heard the sound of the front door being pounded on. He ran to open it as he saw three paramedics come in with a stretcher for Elena.

"Where's the girl?" asked the tall muscular one who was obviously in charge.

"Follow me." said Stefan as he led them all to the top of the stairs. They all watched as the paramedics started examining Elena.

"You say she's six months?" asked one of them.

"Yes," said Damon. "Please, is she going to be okay? Can you help her?"

"We're going to do our best. First, we need to get her to the hospital right away and I'm going to need someone to call her obstetrician." said one of them as they all lifted Elena onto the stretcher carefully. "Are you the husband?" he said to Damon.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well come on, you can ride with her in the back of the ambulance. And please, call her doctor right away." he said.

Damon nodded and pulled out his cell phone searching for Dr. Kings number. He was now sitting in the back of the ambulance, one hand holding Elena's, and the other holding the phone.

"Dr. King, how can I help you?" said Dr. Kings cheerful voice.

"Dr. King, this is Damon Salvatore, Elena's husband. We need you to meet us at the hospital right away. Elena collapsed and passed out. I'm with her in the back of the ambulance but please, you have to hurry!" cried Damon.

"Okay Damon, I just need you to remain calm. I'm leaving right now for the hospital. I'll see you once you get there. I promise, we'll make this better." said Dr. King as Damon hung up the phone. He wasn't in the mood for words of encouragement from someone who had yet to see Elena's condition. He was too focused on Elena's unmoving body in front of him. Hope was running through his veins as he heard the faint sound of her heartbeat. They could save her and the baby, they had to!

He kept his eyes locked on Elena as silent cries left his body. He could feel his cheeks wet with tears. He couldn't lose her and he didn't want to lose the baby. Someone had to help them before it was too late..


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter ten)

**After looking at some names you guys suggested, I've decided that**** CoolAngel90 is the winner! Thanks to you, Damon and Elena's baby will be named Ethan which means strong, firm, and impetuous and like CoolAngel90 said, that pretty much describes Damon. So thank you CoolAngel90! And also a shout out to**** ShealynShea for the name Aiden, I almost picked it and thanks for being and I quote, ****"a bit obsessed with this story :D" that really means a lot! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

Damon watched as Dr. King entered the room, dressed in her blue scrubs. He watched as she walked over to the sink and began scrubbing her hands and arms. Dr. King glanced back at Damon and began to speak. "Damon, suit up. There are some scrubs in the cabinet and make sure to put a hairnet on."

"Suit up? For what?" he asked.

"If we want any chance of saving Elena and the baby, we have to do an emergency c section. It's the only way Damon." she said to him.

Damon nodded and ran to the cabinet to put his scrubs on. Once he was dressed, Dr. King and a surgical team came into the room to take Elena's bed and Elena into the operating room. Along the way, Damon passed Stefan and Alex. Stefan's face was turned towards the ground. His hands were on top of his head, twined together. Alex had her head bowed in what looked like prayer. As Stefan heard the sounds of the bed rolling to the operating room, he looked up meeting Damon's eyes.

"What's going on? Is she okay Damon...?" he managed to choke out. Damon could see that his eyes were red from crying. Elena wasn't his anymore but he still cared for her deeply.

"They're taking her into surgery for an emergency c section. This is the only chance they have to try and save them both but I have to go. I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can.." said Damon as he turned away from Stefan and ran towards the operating room.

Damon watched around the room as the doctors hooked Elena up to some drugs that would keep her asleep during the operation. He looked down into her still, pale face. She was everything to him. Without her, he had no reason to stay on this earth but he remembered something...the baby. He couldn't leave the baby if something did happen to Elena. "Shut up Damon...Elena's going to make it!" he said to himself. Damon could hear Elena's heartbeat and it was weak. There was no guarantee that she would make it through this surgery and then Damon did the unthinkable. He glanced around the room and saw that all the doctors and nurses were crowed around a table that held all the operating tools. He glanced down back at Elena and then brought his wrist to his lips..."I'm sorry Elena, I know we didn't talk this out but I can't lose you.." he whispered. He bit down into his pale wrist and then forced it onto Elena's lips. She wasn't sucking the blood down but he could see it dripping into her mouth. After giving her enough blood, he checked her mouth to make sure it all went down her throat and he saw that it was all gone. It had worked and just in time because all the doctors were heading towards Elena, ready to operate.

"Alright, lets get started." said Dr. King as she ordered people to hand her certain tools to cut open Elena's belly.

After quite a bit of time, Dr. King spoke up again. "Now, I'm going to cut open the uterus so we can remove the baby. Damon, you can peer over the curtain if you want to see. This will be the only chance you have right now because once he is out, he needs immediate medical attention since he's only six months which makes him premature. His lungs aren't fully developed so he'll be taken out right away."

Damon nodded and then stood up. One hand was resting on Elena's cheek.

"And here he is." said Dr. King as she held the baby up into the air and then right away handed him to a nurse so he could be taken to the neonatal intensive care unit. Dr. King was now working on Elena , sewing her stomach back up. Damon watched as his son was taken away and he couldn't help but feel fear. Most babies cry when they are brought into the world, but his son didn't make a sound. "Damon, I can tell that you're worried about him not crying but it's only because his lungs aren't developed all the way. Lucky for you two, he isn't extremely premature but he will be in the hospital for some time. It's going to be o-" but her words stopped as she heard Elena's heart monitor making a loud beep noise. She raced over to the monitor to see that the line had gone straight. "Get me the cardiac defibrillator, hurry!" cried Dr. King to a nurse.

Damon stepped back watching in horror as the electric shock went through Elena's body. "CLEAR!" yelled Dr. King as she sent more shocks through Elena's helpless body. They continued doing that for what felt like years but the monitor still should no results of a pulse. Damon refused to give up...this meant she was dead but his blood was in her system, she would come back. She had to...

The operating room grew quiet. Dr. King now had her head bowed in defeat. Elena was gone...she had done everything she could to save her but it just wasn't enough. She turned to leave the room, wanting to give Damon some alone time until she heard him cry out. "Dr. King! She's opening her eyes!" Dr. King rushed to Damon's side and watched in awe as Elena's eyes began to flutter open.

"How can that be...the machine still shows no pulse.." she said.

"Screw the damn machine! Something's obviously wrong with it and anyone with eyes should be able to see that. She's alive.." said Damon. He knew the machine wasn't broken and that Elena had turned but there was no way he could just tell Dr. King the truth so he made up the quickest excuse he could.

"Damon.." whispered Elena in a weak voice. "What happened..?"

"You passed out Elena and the ambulance brought you to the hospital. They had to do an emergency c section to get the baby out. And then we thought we lost you...but the electric shock must have really worked. Thank God Elena.." he said as he bent down to stroke her cheek and her hair.

"The baby?" she cried out with worry. "Damon I was only six months! He wasn't ready to come out yet! Is he okay?"

"Elena, stay calm. They took him into the neonatal intensive care unit. He's going to have stay there for awhile but I think he'll be okay." he said to her worried face.

"Elena, we're going to move you into a recovery room alright? So just stay still and then I'll give you and Damon some time to talk with a few guests if you want." she smiled as a few nurses helped her wheel Elena into a new room.

Damon waited until everyone was cleared out before he turned to talk to Elena.

"Damon, something's wrong with me. I'm so..hungry." she said. "And my head is killing me."

"Elena, please don't be angry with me..." he said. "but the reason you're felling that way is because...I turned you. I thought there was a chance that you wouldn't make it so when no one was looking, I slipped you some of my blood and thank God I did because you died in there Elena..."

"You turned me?" she asked. "Damon, what about the baby? What about what we discussed earlier about never growing old before his eyes? What about him?"

"Elena...I couldn't lose you!" he said as he cupped her face. "I couldn't live without you and I'm not sorry for what I did. I wasn't going to let you leave me or our son!"

Elena wanted to cry and then she wanted to rip someone's head off and feed on them. "I want to see him Damon. We haven't even given him a name yet." she said.

"Before we go anywhere, you need to feed or you'll die. Please Elena, stay here while I go find a blood pack." he kissed her forehead and then stormed out of the room. He passed a few rooms until he came upon one that was filled with people getting their blood drawn. He quietly went towards a bag that was in sight and then grabbed it and was back in Elena's room before anyone saw him. "Drink this and hurry before Dr. King comes back in here."

He watched as Elena took the bag and stared at it. Slowly she opened it and then she let her tongue taste a few drops. The moment the blood touched her lips and tongue, she was lost in desire. It was pure bliss as she felt it run down her throat and once she was done, she wanted more.

"I want more Damon." she said.

"That's all you can have right now and that's enough for you to be able to see the baby." he said.

Elena instantly felt guilty. When she tasted the blood, every other thought and worry she had was gone. She didn't care about anyone, even her child for a moment. "Take me to see him." she said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Elena, you just had major surgery and since you're a vampire now, you've probably healed but the doctors don't know what you are so you need to act like you're in pain and you are going to have ride in a wheel chair. Okay?" he said to her softly.

"Fine but please, I want to see him." she said as Dr. King walked in the door. Luckily, she had faster reflexes and was in bed before the door opened.

"I can take you to see him if you'd like." said Dr. King.

"Please.." whispered Elena.

Dr. King nodded and then helped Elena into a wheelchair. Elena looked at her new surroundings, admiring her new senses until she was suddenly in front of an incubator. Laying inside, was a tiny baby boy with tubes in his nose to supply him with oxygen. Needles were in his arms and he looked so helpless.

"Am I allowed to hold him...?" asked Elena.

Dr. King nodded and then reached inside to take hold of the baby. Gently, she placed him into Elena's arms and the silently left the room.

Elena felt nothing but joy as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hunger was gone completely. This was her baby, her pride and joy. She turned to look at Damon and then silently said. "Thank you."

"For what?' he asked.

"Everything. If you hadn't turned me...I wouldn't be able to hold him in my arms Damon. I wouldn't be able to look at your face ever again. I love you Damon..." she whimpered as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"He looks just like you." she smiled at him. "Do you want to hold him?"

Damon felt his body get stiff. He had never held a baby before, especially a premature one. What if he hurt him? "I don't know if that's a good idea Elena."

"Don't be silly. You wont hurt him, just be gentle." she said as she stretched her arms out to Damon and watched as he took the baby into his strong but gentle grip.

He was the tiniest thing that Damon had ever seen but he instantly fell in love with him. He admired how his face resembled his own and how he already had dark hair on his head. His body was so fragile and Damon vowed to protect him, always.

"Welcome to the world Ethan James Salvatore..." whispered Elena.

Damon simply nodded his head and cradled the baby closer. "Ethan James, I like it." he said and then leaned down to softly kiss his son's head.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven)

So much had happened in the last two months. Elena had given birth to Ethan, she died, came back to life as a vampire, and she was at the hospital everyday watching Ethan get healthier. Dr. King kept telling them that he was getting better and better each day and that sooner or later he would be ready to come home.

"Hey beautiful." said a husky voice from behind Elena. She was sitting in a bar stool at the Grill keeping a close eye out for someone that would make her next meal. She knew that if she was going to go see Ethan today, she needed to be full. Elena watched out of the corner of her eye to see a man plop down into a bar stool next to her. He wasn't a very attractive man but that didn't matter to Elena. All he was to her was a food source and she had a man waiting for her over at the pool table. She smiled at the man who sat next to her and then glanced over to Damon as he pretended to be focused on a game of pool. He was really waiting for Elena to get her dinner so they could head over to the hospital. Elena knew that Damon didn't need to feed because he was strong enough to resist them temptation of blood longer than she was able to.

"Hello?" said the man as he waved his hand in Elena's face.

"What?" she replied coldly. She wasn't in the mood for his annoyance. She wanted to feed and then leave so she could get to her son.

"I said, would you like to accompany me out on a little walk?" he smiled at her. She could smell cheap liquor on his breath.

"Why I don't think I could think of anything more enjoyable." she smiled as she took his hand and led him outside. Elena didn't waist any time. She pulled the man out into the woods behind the Grill and pulled him deeper into them. He was too drunk to realize what was even going on. Elena pushed his body up against a tree and then looked into his eyes.

"Whatever happens here tonight, you will not remember it. You will not allow anyone to see your neck. You will not remember me and you will not scream. Do you understand?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "Good."

She let her lips run all over his neck, her mouth moving close to the hollow of his throat. She took in a deep breath as she smelt his blood and could hear his heart beating fast. Her fangs were beginning to expose themselves from the blood lust and then she did it, she sunk them into his throat. She could feel his need to scream but he didn't. He let her do as she pleased and then she could hear his heart beat getting weaker.

"Elena." said a voice from behind her. "That's enough. If you drink anymore you'll drain him completely so stop."

Elena reluctantly pulled her head back to see Damon gazing at her. She was new at all of this and she was so tempted to keep drinking but she nodded and sat the man down against a tree as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"I'm ready to see Ethan now." she said. She watched as his mouth twitched into a smile and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the car.

….

"He really is improving so much." smiled Dr. King. "And I have a surprise for the two of you."

Damon and Elena exchanged glances and waited for her to explain more. "He's ready to go home now." said Dr. King.

Elena let out a small gasp as the tears came pouring out of her eyes quickly. Her baby was coming home!

"All I need you guys do is sign off his release papers and then he can leave." said Dr. King.

Elena hugged her and thanked her as they watched her leave the room to get the papers. Damon already had Ethan in his arms. Elena walked over to him and they both watched as his eyes began to open for the first time since they had seen him. He was always asleep when they came.

"Oh Damon.." breathed Elena. "He's a spiting image of you! He even has your eyes!"

"You are going to drive the ladies crazy one day just like your old man." said Damon as he winked and smiled at Ethan. Damon had wanted their child to look like Elena but now that he saw just how good looking of a baby Ethan was, he realized it wasn't so bad that he looked like him. Ethan had grown so much over the last two months. He was now six pounds and healthier than ever. His lungs had finally developed all the way. Even though Ethan did look just like Damon, he did have a few of Elena's features. He had her nose and the shape of mouth but other than that, nothing else resembled her. "Hopefully you'll have her personality." thought Damon.

Dr. King came back into the room with all the paperwork. Elena and Damon each signed the necessary parts and then they were ready to leave. "Now, if you need anything feel free to call me." said Dr. King.

"We will." said Elena. "Thank you so much Dr. King. You have been such a blessing through all of this and I appreciate everything you've done for our family." The two exchanged hugs and then Damon and Elena were headed to the car. They had always kept a car seat in the back just in case Ethan would be ready to come and today was his lucky day. The drive to the boardinghouse was quiet. Elena was in the backseat watching over Ethan while Damon drove. Once they reached the boardinghouse, Damon

unlocked Ethan's car seat and then the two opened the front door.

"Welcome home angel." said Elena as she unbuckled him from his seat and held him close.

"Anyone home?" called out Damon. They could hear Alex and Stefan's footsteps coming down the stairs and they looked shocked at the site before them.

"Oh my God!" cried Alex. "You finally got to bring him home? Oh, Elena...he's beautiful..."

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Elena with that proud mother smile.

"Of course!" squealed Alex as Elena placed Ethan into her arms. "Stefan, come look at him!"

Stefan walked over slowly and then inspected the child. "Oh wow..." he said. "poor kid."

Elena frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He looks like Damon...poor little thing." laughed Stefan as Damon came over to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm just kidding but congrats." said Stefan as he patted Damon on the back.

"Thanks little brother."said Damon.

"Damon, it really is incredible. Ethan is like your double! He even has your eyes!" said Alex.

"Like I said, he's going to drive the ladies crazy one day." grinned Damon.

"Alex, would you mind if we take him to his new room?" asked Elena.

"Of course not Elena, he's your baby. You're in charge." she smiled.

Elena took Ethan into her arms and Damon followed behind as they took him to see his nursery.

"This is your new room baby." cooed Elena as she walked around the room letting Ethan's curious and innocent eyes explore it.

Damon stood near the door watching them. His wife and his child. His only reason to live. Elena was always his everything, his one and only love but now another life was added to that list, Ethan. He had never cared for someone like he did when it came to Elena. He was never one to care for humans or one to allow people to get close until Elena and now, he had another life to welcome. Everyday with Ethan was a blessing because there was a chance that they could have lost him. Every time Damon looked at him he melted. Two people were now what his world revolved around and nothing would ever change that. Damon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Elena yelling his name.

"Damon?" she yelled. "Please hold him while I go make a bottle and change his diaper while you're at it."

Damon nodded as he took the screaming baby into his arms and then walked over to the changing table and laid Ethan down. "Goodbye sleep..." he said "time to welcome the early hours Damon."

Tonight was going to be a blast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, like I promised...new chapter by Sunday! So this chapter is kind of just like a little cute one to show Damon's soft side and his interesting in being a dad. It's things that he pictures for the future and I thought it was just a cool idea so enjoy and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

(Chapter twelve)

Five o'clock in the morning and Damon found himself sitting in the nursery, rocking Ethan back and forth while he fed him in the white rocking chair. It was his turn because Elena was up with Ethan last time at two. Damon found himself to be awake which was surprising because he was defiantly a night time person. He couldn't help but be fascinated with his son. Ethan was wide awake now, his bright blue eyes were focused on Damon. After Ethan had finished eating Damon burped him and then held him on his lap, one hand supporting his head since he was still too little to hold it up on his own. He admired how similar Ethan was to himself. He was like Damon's mini replica and he loved it. There was so much that Damon would be able to teach him one day. He would teach him how to ride a bike, tie his shoes, and one day he would teach him about the opposite sex. He knew that Ethan would have no problems in that department because he looked just like Damon and Damon had a way with the ladies. Damon could see all of those ideas now...

_Five years later in Damon's mind_

"_Daddy, I can't do it!" cried Ethan with a pout on his lips._

"_Yes you can. You can't just give up Ethan. You're a Salvatore and Salvatore's never give up." said Damon as he picked his son up and lightly pushed him towards his bike. "Ethan, do you remember that book that mommy always reads to you before you go to bed?"_

"_The little engine that could? That's my favorite book!" smiled Ethan._

"_Well do you remember what he said?" he asked his son._

"_...he said I think I can." replied Ethan softly._

"_And he was right and you see what happened to him? He was able to do it because he never gave up so you can't give up either." said Damon._

_The sun was beginning to set on the boardinghouse. Damon had been at it all day but Ethan just couldn't seem to figure out how to ride his bike without training wheels. Elena had tried to help him, Alex had tried, and even Stefan but none of them had any success. But Damon wasn't about to give up on his son._

"_Come on, get on. You can do it." said Damon as he helped Ethan onto his bike._

_Ethan started out going slow but then he got faster. Damon was running with Ethan's bike and had his hand on the bottom of the bike's seat because he told Ethan he wouldn't let go._

"_Daddy!" cried Ethan. "You can let go now!"_

"_Are you sure?" asked Damon._

"_I think I can!" was all Ethan would say as Damon smiled at him and then let go. He watched as Ethan turned and peddled faster, his bike not tipping over. Ethan came back around to Damon, his bike came to a halt, and he jumped off of it and into Damon's arms._

"_I did it!" he cried._

"_I'm so proud of you!" said Damon. "I knew you could do it. You just have to remember, even when things get tough...you can't give up."_

"_Have you ever given up daddy?" asked Ethan._

"_There were times when I wanted to but I never did. I never gave up on the things I wanted and because of that, I married your mommy." smiled Damon as he remembered how he fought to have Elena as his own._

"_Boys! Dinner!" called Elena from the front porch._

_Damon put Ethan on the ground and got down so he was eye level with him. "I'll race ya."_

_Without hesitation, Ethan took off running for the house. His brown messy hair flying all around his face, determination in his crystal blue eyes. "I WIN!" he yelled as he ran straight for the kitchen. Once he was there he grabbed Elena's leg._

"_You beat me again." said Damon. "Man, you sure are fast!"_

_Elena looked up at Damon and smiled. She thought it was cute how he always let Ethan win. He had super speed but never used it around Ethan. Both of them never used their "abilities" around him because he wouldn't know until the time was right. "Both of you, go wash your hands." said Elena._

_Once all hands were washed, they sat down at the table. Stefan and Alex were eating out for the night so it was just the three of them listening to Ethan tell his story about learning to ride his bike..._

Damon now had Ethan cradled in his arms. He looked down at him and smiled at the now sleeping baby. He laid his own head back against the rocking chair as another idea filled his mind.

_Seven years later in Damon's mind_

"_Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" asked Ethan._

"_What's on your mind kid?" said Damon._

"_Dang this is awkward...but I need your help with..." Ethan paused to take a deep breath. "girls."_

_Damon couldn't help but smile and raise his eyebrows in curiosity. "Ethan, take a seat." _

_He obeyed his father and took a seat at the kitchen counter. Ethan was always close with his father and they looked so much alike but Damon had gotten his wish. Ethan's personality was just like Elena's. He was kind and loving but also had a need for adventure and liked to take some risks just like Elena. _

"_Now Ethan, you see...girls are...well I'm not going to lie to you, they're not so easy to understand at first but once you figure them out, you can have them wrapped around your finger. But first, why the sudden interest?" grinned Damon._

"_Well there's this girl, her name is Jennifer Andrews and well..I kind of like her. I think she might like me too because I always catch her staring at me and she flirts with me a lot but I never really know what to do. She's beautiful, nice, kind, smart, and funny..." said Ethan as he gazed off._

"_Ethan, you are a Salvatore and Salvatore's never fail when it comes to the ladies. I mean, just ask your mother. She couldn't resist me even when she was dating your uncle Stefan." he laughed as Elena walked in the kitchen, groceries in her hand._

"_Oh please!" said Elena. "Ethan, don't pay any attention to your father. He's the one who constantly flirted with me and me being so naive, I fell for him. He tricked me into it. He was like a helpless puppy who just couldn't leave me alone." _

_Ethan couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as he turned to see his father frowning. "Haha, she got you dad!"_

_Damon shook his head and got up to walk towards Elena. He pulled her in for a kiss and then helped her put the groceries up. _

"_So what are you boys up to?" asked Elena._

"_Just giving Ethan some dating advice. He's got a thing for Jennifer Andrews." said Damon as he wagged his eyebrows at Ethan._

"_Oh, she's a very nice and cute girl! Are you trying to ask her out?" said Elena._

"_Mom..." said Ethan with an embarrassed sigh. "this is kind of a man thing. I'd rather talk to dad about it." _

_Elena looked at Ethan and then turned to see Damon who was standing with a triumphant smile on his perfect lips. "Fine. I see how it is. I guess I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Thanks mom.." said Ethan as Elena smiled and ruffled his hair as she walked past him._

"_Now, where were we?" asked Damon. "Okay, first step...use that Salvatore charm. You have my eyes and trust me, they work like a charm. Talk to this Jennifer girl and get close of enough so she can look into them. She'll be like putty in your hands and before you know it, she'll be yours. But besides that, you have to make sure to say all the right things. Don't be rude, say things that girls like to hear. Tell her she looks nice or something like that. And last step, ask her out. It could be going to the mall, going to a movie, getting some drinks...anything like that."_

_"Dad, we're thirteen...we can't go out for drinks. I can't even drive yet." said Ethan._

"_Well I can drive you but you're right...no drinks and don't tell your mother I suggested that. I don't think she'd be to fond of me suggesting that our thirteen year old son go out for drinks. But anyway, do those things and I promise, you'll have the girl in no time." said Damon as he patted Ethan on the back._

"_Thanks dad but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you!" laughed Ethan as he walked towards the stairs to go to his room._

"_Go get um tiger!" yelled Damon as he sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his scotch..._

It was now seven in the morning and Ethan was still fast asleep in Damon's arms. He knew that so much was in store for his life. All kinds of adventures and fun things.

"Damon...?" whispered Elena's voice at the door.

Damon looked up at her and slowly put Ethan back into his crib not wanting to wake him. He walked over to Elena and pulled her into him. Her head was resting against his chest.

"How long have you been up with him?" she asked as they walked back down the hall towards their room.

"About two hours but after the first hour he was asleep. I just rocked him and thought about things." said Damon.

"What kinds of things?" asked Elena as she looked over at Damon who was now propped up on a pillow.

"The future. Just how things are going to be when Ethan gets older." he said.

"You're a great dad Damon. I knew you would be." she said as she kissed his cheek and got under the covers.

Damon smiled and then pulled Elena close. There bodies stayed like that for awhile. Both of them were exhausted from taking turns with Ethan all night and sleep was like heaven to them until Ethan was awake again, ready to start the day.


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter thirteen)

"Good morning my precious little boy!" smiled Elena as she picked up Ethan and carried him to the changing table. It had seemed like just yesterday Ethan was born, but now he was already three months old. Elena changed his diaper and put him into a new outfit. Sometimes, she wished that she had had a girl so she could put dresses on her and put little bows in her hair but Ethan was perfect and she wouldn't change a thing about him. She picked him up and carried him downstairs to see Alex making a bottle.

"Oh Alex, you didn't have to do that!" said Elena.

"I heard you and Damon up with him all night so I figured the least I could do was make him a bottle for when he woke up. I'm here to help you Elena so if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me." said Alex.

Elena admired how thoughtful and kind Alex was. "Thank you so much." she said. "I really hope that we didn't keep you and Stefan up to much last night..."

"I woke up a few times to go to the bathroom and I could hear you up with him but other than that, it was fine. At one point I went to go check on him myself and I found Damon in there with him just rocking him back and forth. He really loves that baby and he's such a great dad. When Stefan talked to him about being a dad I just knew he wouldn't make the same mistakes their own father did." Alex said as she smiled and handed the bottle she was preparing to Elena.

Elena thanked her and then popped the bottle into Ethan's mouth and began talking again. "You're right...he really is a good dad. You see, Damon has always been the "bad ass, hardcore" brother but once Ethan was born this new side of him came out. I always knew that his humanity was in there but just buried deep down. It's just really goo to see this side of him."

Alex smiled and then headed over to the fridge to get out some breakfast supplies to make herself something to eat since she was the only human in the house. Ethan was too but he only ate baby formula so she was the only one that needed real food.

"Uhm, Alex?" asked Elena. "I have a favor to ask.."

"Sure. What is it?" replied Alex.

"Would you mind watching Ethan while Damon and I go out for something to...eat?"

"No problem!" smiled Alex.

"Thank you..." said Elena softly.

Alex could tell something was wrong with Elena. She had a look in her eyes that showed she was possibly, ashamed? "Elena, is everything okay? You seem...down."

Elena now had Ethan on her shoulder so she could burp him. She glanced down at Ethan's dark head full of hair and then back up at Alex as she let out a sigh. "I just...I feel so awful for feeding on people but the blood is just so tempting Alex...I look into the victims eyes and all I see is fear and it makes me sick."

"Well, maybe you should try an animal diet like Stefan.." whispered Alex.

"I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to talk to Damon. I wanted eternity with him Alex. He's the love of my life and I never want to lose him. I chose this. I knew that eternity would mean having to turn. I accepted that, hell..I even welcomed it but I never really took the time to think about what I would have to do to survive. I don't like drinking human blood but it's just so hard to resist. You have to drink it in order to turn and once you do, it's like you never want to stop even if you despise yourself for drinking it..." said Elena.

Damon was standing at the entrance of the door listening to Elena and he knew how she felt. Damon loved the taste of human blood when he first turned and he never wanted to give it up but when he met Elena things changed. He drank human blood to stay strong, stronger than his brother but he didn't enjoy it anymore. He didn't get pleasure out of seeing his victim squirm and the fear in their eyes...a part of him felt guilty and that's why he made sure he never finished off a victim unless it was completely necessary.

"Good morning." he said walking into the kitchen. "And good morning you little handsome devil." He wagged his eyebrows at his son and watched as he smiled back.

"Damon, Alex said that she would watch Ethan while we went out to hunt." said Elena.

"Well let's get a move on then. I'd like to get this out of the way." said Damon as Elena nodded at him.

….

"Elena." said Damon as they made their way into the Grill, "I heard what you said to Alex this morning."

Elena stopped and froze in her tracks. She slowly lifted her face to Damon and gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear that.."

"I want you to know that it's okay because ever since I've met you...I've felt the same way about human blood. I want you to know that you can talk to me about this kind of stuff Elena. When I married you, I made a vow to love you no matter what and respect you and if you don't like human blood, you can tell me. I accept you no matter what." he said.

Elena still was gazing at him. Damon watched as her jaw line tightened and her mouth began to form a small but hard frown. Her eyebrows began to furrow down and her eyes became..sad.

"I don't like hurting people but I love the taste of the blood. I don't know what to do Damon.." she whispered.

"I do. We're going to start on an animal diet. I don't want you to be ashamed of yourself for what you are Elena. I don't want you to feel guilt and pain like I did so no more humans." he said simply and pulled her away towards the woods. "Stefan will just be overjoyed to hear that I've now decided to adopt his diet of bunnies."

"Just because I'm drinking animal blood doesn't mean you have to Damon." whispered Elena.

"Yes it does. We're in this together Elena. Now maybe from time to time I might indulge in a blood pack but I'm going to do this with you." he smiled.

"Alright then." said Elena. "Lets get started."

….

"We have arrived!" shouted Damon as he opened the front door and watched as Alex came running towards him.

"Damon! Elena! You're never going to believe what happened!" cried Alex.

"Wait! Don't tell me! Stefan finally admitted that I'm the sexier brother and the he wishes he could be just like me." said Damon sarcastically as Alex rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"No, Ethan said daddy while you were out!" Alex watched as Damon's eyes grew big and smile flashed across his face.

"I just knew it! I knew that I was his favorite. Sorry Elena but it looks like our son has now realized that team Damon is the way to go!" said Damon as he took Ethan into his arms. "That's my boy!"

"Hey now, just because he said daddy doesn't mean that he is on your side!" glared Elena. "Come on Ethan, say mommy." Elena was now face to face with Ethan and she then rubbed her nose against his.

"I hate to break it to you but it looks like he's just not in the mood to say mommy." smirked Damon as he walked off with Ethan into the library.

"I swear...Damon has such a big ego! The moment he hears that someone does something to be on "his side" he makes a huge deal out of it. So cocky..." muttered Elena to Alex and then she let out a small laugh.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Damon from the library.

Elena and Alex looked at each other and then busted out laughing until they heard something crash in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" asked Elena in a whisper as she walked towards the kitchen, Alex following right behind her.

Once they were in the kitchen Alex panicked. The kitchen window was broken and glass was everywhere. They slowly walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and what was laying on the other side sent Alex into hysterical cries and screams.

"STEFAN!" she cried as she looked at his bloody body lying on the ground, a stake poking out just below his heart.

**Semi- spoiler: Someone from Katherine's past is back and they want revenge because Damon killed Katherine. Hurting Stefan was a way to send out a warning but the real question is, what does this person want from the Salvatore's? Could Ethan be in danger? Who knows...it's just getting juice, wait and see what happens in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay guys but I was at Six Flags all day yesterday but a new chapter is up so yay! Special shout out to "Chloe_Maria_xx" for her support and encouragement with this story and also, thank you for suggesting it to people! I really appreciate it! By the way, for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me put your username on here so I just took the end of your URL and used that for your shout out name...sorry Chole! If I could give all of you a special shout out I would but just know I love each of you for supporting me and giving my story awesome reviews! Thank you again and enjoy!**

(Chapter fourteen)

"Damon? Get in here quick!" screamed Elena.

In an instant Damon was in the kitchen and Ethan was shoved into Elena's arms as Damon was on the floor next to Stefan.

"Stefan?" he yelled. "Can you hear me?"

They all watched as Stefan began to slowly open his eyes. Damon glanced over his body and his eyes fell upon the stake just below Stefan's heart.

"NO!" groaned Stefan. "It's laced with vervain Damon. If you pull it out, you'll be affected too."

"Alex..." said Damon, his eyes still locked on Stefan's chest. "You're the only one that can pull that stake out. Just calm down and do it. Okay?"

Alex nodded her head and slowly bent down to Stefan's face. "On the count of three, okay?"

Stefan simply nodded and tried his hardest to let out a small smile.

"One..two...three!" cried Alex as she pulled the stake out. Stefan let out a loud groan of pain and then pulled himself up against the counter.

"Who did this to you?" asked Elena. She now had Ethan on her shoulder, his head was now turned around so he couldn't see the sight before them.

"I...I don't know." muttered Stefan. "All I could tell was that it was a man. Right before he staked me his whispered something into my ear. He said, this is for Katherine and before I could turn around, he staked me."

"Damn it!" roared Damon. "Can you ever do anything right Stefan? The vampire that did this was right there and you missed him?"

"Don't blame this on him." said Elena as she walked over to Damon and placed her hand on his arm.

"Damon's right.." said Stefan. "I didn't see him but what I could tell was that he was an older vampire. Maybe even older than Katherine."

"Well, I'm not wasting anytime. I'm going out to look for him but Elena," said Damon. "I know we agreed to stop but I have to drink human blood. If this guy is older than me, I need all the strength I can get."

Elena simply nodded her head and then said, "I'm coming with you. Alex, keep an eye on Ethan and Stefan. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Elena, you're a newborn vampire! It's too dangerous for you." pleaded Damon.

"We're in this together Damon..." she whispered.

….

Damon slowly stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth while Elena now took her turn. He had already used the compulsion on the man.

"That's enough Elena. You can't take too much." said Damon as he gripped her shoulder.

Elena stood up and wiped her mouth off too. "I'm sorry you have to coach me on this."

"It's okay. It's all new to you. Don't worry." said Damon with a half smile. "But come on, I can feel this bastards presence coming from the graveyard."

In a matter of seconds, Damon and Elena were standing in the middle of the graveyard. Both of their eyes were locked on the figure of a man standing in front of them.

"Damon Salvatore I presume?" asked the man with a smile but his face dropped as his eyes landed on Elena. "Katherine...?"

"She's not Katherine. Her name is Elena but that's besides the point. Look buddy, bad move coming into my town and trying to kill my brother. I'm the only one who is allowed to do that. What do you want and who the hell are you?" growled Damon.

The man shook his head and moved his eyes to Damon. "My name is Henry and you want to know what I want?" he hissed. "I want revenge. You killed the woman I loved and now Damon Salvatore, you're going to pay!"

"The woman you loved?" yelled Damon. "You loved Katherine?"

"Yes. We were together for a long time until she decided that she wanted to come back to this disgusting place that you call home. Secretly, I followed her here and when I realized that she came back for you and your brother I was outraged. She was _mine _but she came back here for you two and then _you_ killed her so I made a vow to kill the one you love...it only seems fair does it not?" grinned Henry. "But after looking at this Elena girl, I don't think I could kill her...she looks to much like Katherine. If I remember correctly, did I not see a baby in your arms earlier Elena?"

Elena's face began to vamp out and Damon took a protective crouch in front of her. "You stay away from him!" screamed Damon.

"Do I sense some tension?" said Henry with a half smile and narrow eyes. "I've been watching you Damon and I've seen how much you care about that baby."

"If you so much as lay one hand on him I will kill you!" roared Damon.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave little Ethan, I think that's his name, in the protection of a pathetic human and a wounded vampire.." he said softly with a smile and then disappeared.

"NO!" screamed Elena as she took off after him, Damon following right behind her. As they came running towards the house they saw the door wide open. They ran inside to find Alex lying on the floor, unconscious and Stefan unable to move from the vervain that ran through his body.

"I told you," said Henry from the top of the stairs. "bad idea leaving him in their care."

"How did you get in?" screamed Elena.

"Honey, I'm way older than you could even imagine. That stupid being invited in thing doesn't work on me. Once you hit about 300, it doesn't apply to you anymore."

Damon watched him carefully and then his eyes got wide as he heard a cry come from behind Henry. Damon took off up the stairs to find Henry now holding Ethan in his arms.

"Come any closer and I'll snap his neck." hissed Henry. "I'm warning you Salvatore."

"Let him go! It's me you want, not him. He's just a baby!" cried Damon with anger. He had always vowed to protect his son and now...he was failing him. Tears were forming in his angry eyes.

"Aw, don't cry. I'm not going to kill him right away." said Henry in a soothing voice and his face then went dark, his eyes cold. "Now you know what it feels like to have something that you love more than anything be gone in an instant. Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

"Please!" cried Elena as she now appeared next to Damon. "I'll do anything, anything you want...just please! Let Ethan go!"

They watched as Henry thought it over in his mind. "Anything you say?" He was now grinning.

"Anything..." whispered Elena.

"You come with me and Ethan goes back to Damon." said Henry.

"Elena, don't!" pleaded Damon.

Elena slowly walked over to Damon and kissed him. "I know you'll save me...just please keep Ethan safe."

Damon nodded and hugged her one last time before she began walking over to Henry. "Give Damon the baby and then I'll go without a fight." she said.

Henry nodded and began walking towards Damon. Elena was now behind Henry but as soon as he was about to place Ethan into Damon's arms, he jumped back and grabbed Elena, Ethan still in his evil grip.

"Tricked ya." he said and then disappeared. Elena and Ethan gone with him.

"Elena! Ethan!" screamed Damon as he ripped open the front door. He could still feel Henry's presence as he took off into the woods in search of the only two people that he had ever loved. He wasn't going to lose them. "I'll find you both, I promise!" he screamed out into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter fifteen)

"What do you want with us?" asked Elena.

"I've already told you stupid girl. I want revenge for what Damon did to my love Katherine." spat Henry.

"I'm not the stupid one," said Elena. "you are. If you want revenge for someone that obviously never loved you then you have no sense at all."

"And how would you know that she never loved me?" asked Henry.

"If Katherine loved you, she wouldn't have left you to go and find two brothers. If Damon and Stefan meant nothing to her, she would have stayed with you but that wasn't the case was it Henry?"

Henry now had his cold and dark eyes locked on Elena. She was against a wall, chains around her and the slight amount of vervain that he injected into her system had her weak enough to where she couldn't stand or fight back with physical force. Ethan was in her lap but the moment Elena spoke that last line Ethan was in Henry's grip. "Take that back you bitch or I'll kill him! Katherine loved me damn it!"

Elena's mouth dropped open at the site of her baby boy crying in Henry's arms. "NO!" she screamed. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"Then take it back!" he yelled.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back! Katherine loved you!" cried Elena as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

Henry's jaw line got tight as he sat Ethan back down into Elena's lap. "Don't try and talk about things that you don't understand." he said as he turned his back and walked over to the window, gazing at the moonlight. "Katherine was my world. I loved her and I sacrificed my human life to be with her. I have to avenge her death..."

"Will you please just hear me out?" begged Elena as she watched Henry slowly nod his head. "I know this is probably the last thing that you want to hear but Katherine was manipulative. She was a liar and she got nothing but joy from watching other suffer. She was never capable of love and she only tricked you into loving her to get what she wanted."

Henry turned around to face her, anger and sadness on his face. "But she told me she loved me!" he cried. "She told me that once I turned we could be together, forever!"

"I understand that Henry but it was only to get what she wanted...which was misery inflicted on you. She left you...that's not love." whispered Elena.

Henry's head was now towards the ground and tears flowed from his eyes. Slowly, he walked towards Elena, moved Ethan to the ground, and then grabbed a stake.

"Henry, please...don't do this. You're better than this.." said Elena. "Plea-" but her words were cut short and replaced with an agonizing scream from Elena as the stake pierced through her skin, just below her heart.

"I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make it slow and painful." he whispered into her ear. "And then, I'm going to kill your son so Damon is left with NOTHING!"

….

Damon could feel Henry's presence as he got deeper into the woods. He had to find Elena and Ethan as fast as he could because he didn't know how much longer they had left. He kept running farther and deeper into the woods until he was standing in front of a large, white, old southern mansion. He had imagined that it had once been a beautiful mansion where all kinds of wildlife roamed and where parties were thrown but now it was rundown. Its white color was now off and the paint chipped off in places. All kinds of weeds and vines grew on it and the beauty was gone.

"Damon..?" whispered a voice.

Damon turned around quickly to face the voice. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I had to help you. I had to help Elena and my nephew..." said Stefan.

"You're still to weak from the vervain Stefan. You're of no use to me." replied Damon.

"I'm fine Damon and I'm going to help. You know that you can't do this alone." said Stefan as he grabbed Damon's shoulder.

"I'm already close to losing Elena and Ethan, I can't...lose you too Stefan, okay? So get the hell out of here and let the big boys handle the hard stuff."

"I'm not going anywhere Damon. You are my brother and I'm not letting you do this alone so what's the plan?" asked Stefan.

"There is no plan...I'm winging it so just enjoy the ride." murmured Damon.

….

The inside of the mansion was even worse than the outside. The walls were rotting and it smelt disgusting.

"Find Elena and Ethan...I'll go after Henry. Please Stefan...find them and if anything happens to me, take care of them." said Damon. He knew Henry was ten times stronger than him and there was always a chance that he wouldn't make it out.

"You're going to be there for them Damon. You're going to come out of this fine." said Stefan.

Damon glanced over to him and Stefan watched as he took a deep breath. "Just find them and hurry."

Stefan nodded and then took off into the house. He could smell blood, Elena's blood and it was coming from the cellar. Stefan slowly descended the stairs, all of his senses on high alert. He couldn't afford to get himself staked again. He had to get Elena and Ethan out and he had to do it now. His eyes scanned the room and they fell upon Elena's body slumped against the wall, chains restraining her legs and arms and in her lap laid Ethan, sound asleep.

"Elena!" whispered Stefan as he ran over to her. "Elena, can you hear me?"

He watched as she began to shift slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Stefan...? Is that you?"

"Yes Elena yes, it's me. I'm going to get you and Ethan out of here. What did he do to you..?" asked Stefan.

"Injected me with vervain and staked me a couple of times. You have to get Ethan out of here first Stefan, please. You have to make sure he's safe. Don't worry about me." said Elena softly, all her strength was gone but she wasn't going to give up. She had to have Ethan safe.

Stefan reached over to her face and took it into his hands. "I'm going to get you both out Elena but I have to do it fast so I can help Damon."

"Damon?" whimpered Elena. "Damon's here?"

"Yes and he's gone after Henry. Where is the key to these chains so I can get you out?" he asked.

"Over there on that desk." said Elena as she weakly raised a finger to point.

Stefan ran to the desk and now he was back at Elena's side. First he unlocked her chains and then grabbed Ethan into one arm and helped support Elena with the other.

"Come on, I'm getting you guys out of here now." said Stefan as he began to go up the stairs with them.

….

Damon too had all of his senses on high alert. Henry was stronger and more powerful than he was and he couldn't afford any mistakes. He had to come back to Elena and Ethan...he had to. He had already searched the downstairs of the house and nowhere was Henry in sight so he was now scanning the upper level of the house. He walked into one room that had the door wide open. He stepped inside and then he felt hands on his shoulders and before he knew it, he was being thrown across the room. Damon's body hit the wall with great force and then he was slumped on the ground, trying to pull himself up to face his attacker.

"Damon Salvatore...so lovely to see you." grinned Henry. "Welcome to my humble abode."


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter sixteen)

"You bastard..." mumbled Damon. "How dare you take my wife and child from me and threaten to kill them."

"Look here Salvatore, how dare YOU take MY love away from me and then actually KILL her?" screamed Henry. "Now you know what it feels like don't you? Does it hurt Damon? Do you feel nothing but anger and emptiness?"

Damon only glared at him. He felt all of those things but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I know you feel all of those things and whose to say if they are even dead yet?" grinned Henry.

"I say they're not dead." Henry immediately turned to face the entrance of the old mansion where the voice came from and he couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle as he looked at the person before him.

"Stefan? Ha, you're still alive? I guess I should have given you more credit but how would you possibly know poor Elena and Ethan's condition?" laughed Henry.

"I would know because they are safe now. Away from you and this filthy place." growled Stefan as he glanced over to see Damon's thankful face.

"...what?" hissed Henry.

"I didn't stutter, you heard me." said Stefan. He watched as Henry came closer, nothing but anger radiating from him. Damon took this as the perfect opportunity to attack. He took off running towards Henry, like a lion finally pouncing on his prey. He grabbed Henry by the the collar of his shirt and whirled him around and then he sent a forceful punch to the right side of his face. Damon watched as Henry fell to the ground and then he pounced on top of him, his fangs sinking into Henry's neck.

"Stefan, get the vervain darts and stake! Hurry before-" Damon didn't have enough time to get the sentence out before he was flying into the air and then smashing into a wall. He got up fast and saw the site of Stefan slowly struggling to get up from his meeting with the same wall.

"Damn it, I told you were of no use to me Stefan! You're still to weak from the stake and vervain." roared Damon.

"If it wasn't for me Elena and Ethan would still be locked up in that cellar so I suggest you come down from your high horse, shut up, and fight this guy!" hissed Stefan.

Damon was shocked that Stefan was taking control and actually attempting to be a...bad ass. "Did you really just talk to me like that? Bad choice little brother but I don't have time for this. Just know that if we make it out of this alive, you are dead when we get home." growled Damon.

"What do you boys not understand about me being twice your age? Are you not processing the fact that you can't win?" bellowed Henry from the opposite side of the room.

Damon glanced over at Stefan and began talking. "Look, I'm going to distract him and get him into a fight and when you find the perfect opportunity to stake him, do it. Go it?"

Stefan nodded and then watched as Damon lunged himself forward ready to fight, even if it meant death.

"Be a man and fight me you bastard!" yelled Damon.

Henry came forward, his fangs extended and death in his eyes. He knocked Damon to the ground and began to bite him. Blood was beginning to pour from the gashes that Henry made all over Damon's body. Henry was far stronger than Damon and was holding him down so he couldn't move. He was like a savage as he ripped Damon's skin open and took his blood. Damon could feel death coming. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and his body weak as his blood was being drained. With as much strength as he could muster up, he looked up at Henry and watched as he was about to come back down and take more blood but to Damon's surprise, Henry stopped in midair and slowly turned to look away from Damon. He heard Henry let out a small grunt of pain as he looked down at his chest. Stefan rammed the stake into Henry's chest even farther until he fell backwards. In an instant Stefan was at Damon's side.

"Damon?" he said. "Oh my God, you have to feed or you'll die. You've lost too much blood!"

Damon felt a small smile tug on his lips and he whispered, "Take care of Elena and Ethan, Stefan. Tell them I love them..."

"No, don't say that. You're coming home to them, I'm not letting you die here Damon!" yelled Stefan. "Just hold on for a little longer. I'm going to the hospital to get some blood bags."

Damon laid on the ground for what felt like eternity. He was holding on but so much blood had been taken from him that he was about to give up. He didn't want to have to fight death. It was supposed to happen to him 145 years ago, why stop it now? In fact, he welcomed death but then two faces popped into his mind. He saw Elena's beautiful face and her long brown hair flowing around it and then Ethan, the spitting image of himself. No matter how wonderful death would be compared to fighting it, he had to hold on...for them. In 1864, he should have died but he didn't. He was made into a vampire for a reason, he had a greater purpose in life and being there for his family was the only to fulfill that purpose.

"Drink Damon." said Stefan as he forced the opening of the blood bag into Damon's mouth. "I know death seems easy right now but don't give up. Do it for Elena and Ethan, they need you Damon. I need you brother..."

Damon slowly reached up with a shaky hand, using his last bit of strength to grasp the bag. At first he drank slowly but then the need for blood became more dire as Stefan opened blood bag after blood bag. Once Damon had had enough to give him some strength back he sat up.

"Your wounds have closed." said Stefan.

"Thank you.." muttered Damon. "If it wasn't for you..I would have given up. I owe you Stefan."

Stefan was at a lose for words. Damon never thanked him. He shook his head and snapped back into the present. "Come on, lets get you home."

….

"Elena? Ethan?" called Damon as he walked into the boardinghouse.

"Damon?" cried Elena as she ran towards him and flung herself into his arms. "Thank God you're alright!"

"No, thank God you're alright. I was so...scared that I was going to lose you and Ethan.." he whispered as he stroked her cheek and then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"We're fine thanks to Stefan. If he hadn't gotten there when he did...we might no have made it." said Elena as she turned to Stefan. "Thank you.."

Stefan nodded and smiled softly at her before leaving the room so they could be alone.

"Where is he?" asked Damon. Elena smiled at him and then lead him upstairs to the nursery. Damon looked down into Ethan's crib to see him wide awake, his blue eyes now fixed on Damon's face.

Damon hated showing emotion but one look at that baby's face caused tears to flow from his eyes. He reached down into the crib and then pulled Ethan close.

"I will never let anything happen to you again...I'm so sorry." cooed Damon as he studied Ethan's face.

Ethan reached up to Damon's face and placed his tiny hand on his cheek. His fingers touched Damon's tears and then he pulled his hand away and began to study it as if he knew something was wrong. Damon admired how smart of a baby that Ethan was.

"I love you," smiled Damon as he kissed Ethan's forehead and then grabbed Elena to make their family complete again. "I love both of you more than anything."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Elena, Ethan, and Damon are all okay, yay! Well just a heads up, I'm going to the beach tomorrow and I won't be back till Tuesday so I may or may not be able to update while I'm away. We will see but just stay tuned. This story has been so much fun to write but I feel like it's getting close to coming to an end sadly. I'll either end this three story mini series (The Ultimate Decision, Eternity Awaits Us, and Their New Beginning) with Their New Beginning or I may continue the series with another story with Ethan being older and realizing what Elena and Damon are and such but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you guys want another story to add to this mini series and I'll consider it! Love you all and thanks for reading! Be sure to review! ~Lindsey.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is guys, the final chapter...let me know what you all think! :)**

* * *

(Chapter seventeen)

Damon watched Elena and Ethan as they slept in their bed. He listened to the steady rhythm of Ethan's heartbeat and watched as both their chests slowly moved up and down. This was his family, his life. All of his life he had felt like an outsider. He felt like no one wanted him so he put on the act of the bad boy to hide his true feelings. This heavy wall went up that hid his humanity and it seemed like no one would ever be able to break it. For centuries it remained up and it got stronger when he realized that Katherine had lied to him and that she never really loved him but on that one night when they opened the tomb to find her, someone comforted him. For the first time in centuries someone actually cared about him and cared about how he felt and it was Elena. Of course Damon was attracted to her at first because she resembled Katherine so much. He wanted to get to know her so he could have Katherine back but the more he knew her, the more he realized that she was not Katherine. It drove him crazy when he had to watch her with Stefan but he never showed it. Isobel was right...he was in love with her and it wasn't until the moment that Isoble said that, that he had to have Elena. He would fight for her no matter how long it took. He knew that he was Elena's weakness even though she was in denial about it. He loved how when she was a human, he would get close to her or flirt with her and her heartbeat would get faster and her pulse would quicken. The moment she was his, he felt...free. All of his emotions that hid behind his wall were seeping through and his humanity shined forward. Elena was his savior and he was eternally grateful for her. Then it happened, she got pregnant and Damon was scared. Hell, he was even at the point to where he wished Elena would just get rid of the baby but once he saw Ethan being born, all of that changed. Now not only was Elena his saving grace, but so was Ethan. Having a child was a whole new step with many challenges but it was worth it if he got to wake up to that baby everyday. As Damon thought more about his life, Elena began to stir.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." she mumbled as she stretched out her legs and then turned to see Ethan waking up. "And good morning to you too, little man."

"I'll be back." said Damon. "I'm going to go fix him a bottle."

Damon walked down the stairs and saw the familiar shade of blonde that he was accustomed to now, bustling around the kitchen.

"Morning Alex." he said.

"Oh, hello Damon..." she said with a weak smile.

Damon wasn't stupid. Alex was a morning person and she was acting rather...broody like Stefan. "What's wrong with you?"

Alex took a deep breath and began fiddling with her fingers. "I..I just wanted to apologize about everything that happened with Henry. You and Elena left Ethan in my care and I let Henry take him...I'm so sorry Damon.."

"Hey, it's okay. We didn't think that Henry would come after him. It wasn't your fault Alex. You're only human you know and Henry was hundreds of years old. So don't worry about it. It's over and done with so lets just move on. Okay?" he asked.

"Alright..." she whispered.

"Alex, I'm serious. Elena and I aren't mad at you so it's okay. Ethan is safe and Henry is dead. That's all that matters." said Damon.

Alex lost it and ran towards Damon giving him a hug. "Thank you Damon!"

Damon was shocked and patted her back lightly. "Yeah...no problem but I need to make Ethan a bottle so if you'll excuse me."

Alex jumped back and wiped the tears off of her face. "Oh, I've already made him one."

"Oh, well thank you." said Damon as he took it from her hands and headed upstairs. He stopped at the entrance of the door because he could hear Elena singing and cradling Ethan in her arms. He listened to her beautiful voice for a moment before he stepped inside, sitting down next to her.

"He seems to be in a good mood this morning." said Damon as he watched Elena pop the bottle into Ethan's mouth.

"He does." said Elena. "Alex wasn't lying when she said that he said daddy."

"What? He said it again and I missed it? You've got to be kidding me!" laughed Damon. He pulled the bottle out of Ethan's mouth and got close to his face. "Say daddy Ethan. Daddy. Come on."

Both of them watched Ethan but he said nothing until he started crying for his bottle. "Alright, alright." said Damon as he pushed the bottle back into his mouth. "He's even more like me than I imagined. He doesn't do things when people want him to and he always gets what he wants. Spoiled." he huffed.

"You don't always get what you want." teased Elena as she put emphasis on the always.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong..." whispered Damon as he leaned in close to Elena, his lips only centimeters from her own. He listened as her breath grew more rapid and if she would have had a heartbeat, it would have gotten faster. Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, he pulled back. "Told you I always get what I want." he smirked with confidence on his face.

When Elena finally got a hold of herself, she reached over and hit his arm. "Damn you Damon Salvatore!"

"You know you like it." he smirked. "I just think it's cute that I still have the same affect on you."

Elena shyly looked away for a moment and then turned back to look at him. "Well what can I say? You are quite the ladies man."

"Wrong again Elena." he watched as she raised her eyebrows in question. "I've given up on the whole ladies man thing. I think I just have room for one lady in my life and you my dear, are the lucky winner."

"Oh my, I'm so honored!" she giggled.

Ethan was done with his bottle now so Elena burped him and then laid him down in the middle of herself and Damon. They both turned over so they were facing him and watched as he clapped his hands together smiling.

"Da..ddy." said Ethan with a smile. Elena looked over at Damon and smiled as she watched his face light up and a smile curve at his lips.

"Did you hear him?" asked Damon. "He said daddy! That's my boy!"

"Haha, I know." smiled Elena. "He's getting so big.."

"I know..." said Damon softly. "Before you know it, he'll be a teenager."

The room got silent as Elena and Damon just laid their watching Ethan. After a few moments Damon spoke up. "Elena...?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"I love both of you so much. You both mean everything to me." he said.

"We love you too Damon." she smiled as he leaned over an placed a kiss on her lips.

"I promise to always protect both of you and be there when you need me." he said and then he leaned down towards Ethan as Ethan reached up and placed both of his tiny hands on each side of Damon's face. "Daddy is always here for you buddy...I love you."

This was his family and he loved them. They would always be together no matter what and when the time was right, Ethan would know the truth and he would be able to decided for himself what path he wanted to take but for now, he would live an innocent and carefree life. No matter what, he would always be there for both of them through the good and the bad. Damon picked Ethan up and laid him on his chest and then put his arm behind Elena's head and pulled her close. Time seemed to stop just for a moment when they laid like this together as a family. He would never let them go. They were his life, his reason to keep living and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**BAM, the end. Wow, it has been a blast writing this story and I'm so happy that all you people that have stuck with it have enjoyed it. I hate that it's over but good news, I'm going to write a sequel to add to this mini series! I think I'm going to have it set forward quite a few years so Ethan is a teenager, living a normal life until he comes face to face with the truth. I'm not sure when exactly I'll start it but it will be coming so please stay tuned! Once again, thank you all for your support and I love you all! ~Lindsey.**


End file.
